Mission to Another World
by Reginald Christoph
Summary: After learning how to improve their mastery of their godly powers, two demigods where given the mission to scout a world left alone by the gods.
1. The Son of the Sea vs The Ghost King

**A/N: sorry guys I finally got back from the field after more than a year and I don't have an update for the other story "My Seaweed brain, my wise girl". I will still finish it I just need to force my mentality back to that story. Anyway here is something I just thought of.**

"Breathe in, breathe out" Chiron intoned at the five demigods sitting cross-legged in front of him.

As he watched their shoulders lift and drop at the same time he continued.

"The ability to control and manipulate your parents' domain comes from your mastery of the mist," he lectures as he paces back in forth in front of them his tail swishing. "Every demigod has a container of sorts in their bodies where they store the magically charged particles that are abundant in this world; it may be small or large depending on your usage and mastery. For example comparing Piper who has currently learned to manipulate katoptris to a scrying mirror, charmspeaking, and to enforce her endurance and strength to a degree; to Jason, who has mastery of the winds, lightning, and augmenting of physical strength, speed and reflexes to a superhuman level: The two would have a huge difference with Jason's container being exponentially higher."

Chiron stopped directly in front of Piper and Annabeth.

"Piper and Annabeth, the two of you would be focusing on expanding the containers in your bodies and using them to charge magic and re-enforce your stamina, endurance, speed, and strength during battle. While you may have experience in it, I expect of you to raise them to a degree bordering on the superhuman now that you are consciously attempting it."

Chiron moved over to Percy, Leo, and Nico.

"Percy, having once bathed in the River Styx, you're container would have been increased to that of a minor god, and after the whole "Tartarus Fiasco" you and Annabeth both would have a boost in your latent ability once again. Round everything of with your father's domains and your mastery of them and I have no doubt you would become the most powerful demigod to have ever lived.

"Nico, like Percy and Annabeth, you have been dragged to the pit as well giving you an increase in the size we can work with. Along with the fact that you have been training in the underworld and have ran a few errands with your father means you're most likely the second when it comes to mastery of your powers, I would hazard a guess the you can also match a minor god in terms of power alone.

"Leo, you haven't yet discovered even half of what your father's fire can do. With Percy and Nico, I will take you to the pinnacle of your element."

Chiron trotted a bit farther from the five demigods and wheeled around, astonished that throughout his explanation none of the demigods have so much as twitched a muscle though their ADHD are showing through the waves of mist currently encircling each one erratically, their control has improved exponentially. Chiron smiled, the last three months has not been easy for him and the five who earned the advanced training they are currently going through but based on how they are manipulating their powers it has been more than worth it.

"Piper, release your mother's domain." Ordered Chiron to the young brunette, with a grunt the bluish mist circulating around her started to gain a bright pink tinge,

"Now rein it in, take control."

Piper took a breath and relaxed her muscles extending her senses to the surge of magic currently extending from her. True to her mother's legacy, the maelstrom of pink energy gathered towards her forming a creature above her. A Dove that is, pink as it may be, majestic and calming.

Piper opened her eyes, kaleidoscopic and swirling with emotion. Chiron gave her a proud smile as she continuous to maintain the magic showing no strain.

"Now Annabeth, your turn"

Much like Piper's the swirling magic around Annabeth increased, only unlike Piper's it increased to wondrous proportions, swirling in grey and silver light.

"Remember Annabeth you medium is your own mind, use the magic to your advantage."

And now with Annabeth the magic gathered once more outlining her form in silver light, opening her eyes showed they are currently glowing silver as well. Several nearby boulders lifted into the air outlined in silver light, as everyone heard Annabeth in their heads laughing.

The activity continued showing various powers (as Percy calls it) and magics (as Chiron sometimes refers to it). Afterwards Percy was called by Chiron and Mr. D into the big house.

"Perry Johnson," Started the cranky god of wine. "I called you here today because we believe you to be ready."

"Uh, what?" came the ever so fluent answer

"Apparently still as dim-witted as when you first stepped in this blasted camp" grumbled the camp director. "Apparently your father and good old uncle corpse breath" cue thunder "have a bet of sorts to know who the most powerful demigod alive is currently. My father, the ever so prideful, chose not to participate, so Tanya whose power stopped growing after she became a huntress and Jasper who is assuredly the third most powerful demigod did not join your training session."

"Uh, what?" once more was Percy's reply

"Percy, my boy," Chiron began "I told you earlier that you and Nico will have your final test later, remember?"

"Yes, I remember" answered Percy

"Well, you two will be engaging in a duel, in which your father and your uncle are betting for the rights to bug the other probably for at least 500 years."

"Also," Mr. D cut in "the winner will be given a mission, a mission to catalogue and check a world that we created a few thousand years ago, sort of like a vacation spot where gods can kick back and relax. It was so charged with our magic that the very air itself is vibrant and full of life. We want the winner to look into it and see how it has evolved without interference from the gods."

"Uh, what?" is once again the ever so eloquent response

"Bah!" Dionysus finally lost his patience "go and prepare for the fight, it is time for Niño to be briefed on the terms of this battle." And shooed Percy off

"Everyone prepare for the battle of the millennium!" Screamed Leo on the microphone, everyone in camp half-blood and camp Jupiter have been invited to watch this battle, and the betting pool has never been so epically high, Leo and Annabeth (surprisingly) wouldn't need to work at all for their whole lives. Hephaestus is excited at the prospect of the highest rated Pay-per-View in Hephaestus TV, and the coliseum in Olympus has never been so full.

"Two demigods, both children of the big three! Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, known to monsters as the 'Rushing Typhoon'! Nico Di Angelo, son of Hades, known to monsters as the 'Scythe of Hades'!" A massive cheer erupted from the coliseum Annabeth designed. "They have both been training for the past months to fully realize their powers, their magic, their birth right. Right here, right now, right in front of us, time limit is 30 minutes, let the battle begin!"

The combatants are fully unaware of the shouting and cheers in the stands. They are looking at nothing but each other. Percy is currently wearing a black long sleeved shirt, with denim pants, covering his chest is an angular breast plate, his right arm with a gauntlet armoured from the tips of his fingers to the elbow, clutching his newly improved weapon Anaklusmos, he can change its form to different weapons by willing the mist to reform it, though at the moment it's on its default form of a sword. His left arm is decked from shoulder to finger tips, shoulder pad showing his father's symbol the trident, from the elbow to the back of the hand is a shield made by Tyson, practically indestructible, insulated from electric and magnetic attacks, it can even absorb magic, it's light weight and easy to carry. Although it is only a foot in width it covers the width of his arm with a bit more extra, it's easy to manoeuvre and is flexible with usage. From the knees down he is wearing armoured greaves, and reinforced metal boots, every bit of armour he's wearing is composed of celestial bronze. Percy is very proud of this armour as this is the first full set armour Tyson created.

Nico on the other hand is wearing a black long sleeved shirt and denim pants, decked in black chest plate, gauntlets and boots, on his head rests a crown of sorts which is a weaker copy of his father's helm of darkness gifted to him by Hades himself. He carries no shield but his gauntlets have been forged to the point that it can be used to deflect full powered hit from a weapon as heavy as a war hammer. Leo also marked it with runes that afforded Nico easier control of his hell fire.

A flick of the wrist, that very few people could follow, started the match as riptide in javelin form soared towards Nico. Crouching down and pushing forward as strong as he can launched the prince of the underworld towards the now unarmed Percy, a loud clang resounded as Nico's stygian iron blade, shadow fang, struck Percy's miniscule shield at full power. Percy made a come-hither motion with his hand as Nico heard the wind whistling behind him, jumping to the side just in time to avoid the spinning sword Percy called back, extending his mist-sense he saw a thin green thread of magic from Percy's hand to his sword. Charging magic to shadow fang, Nico slashed in the air and sent a wave that cut the thread, buying him enough time gain distance before Percy can grab his sword and swung exactly where Nico had been just a second ago this time riptide in mace form.

The entire exchanged took all of 2 seconds and the entire arena went nuts, Nico mused how right Chiron was. Taking control of the magic in them and directing it where needed makes a world of difference.

Then silence settled again as Nico this time initiated the attack. Gathering a ball of shadows in one hand he hurled it towards Percy as it literarily came to life in mid-air expanding to about 5 feet in diameter the entire first half opened up and sent tendrils of shadow in an attempt to ensnare the target. A split-second after the shadow covered him from view Nico turned into a melted into his own shadow to appear right above Percy about 25 feet in the air, gathering shadows and solidifying it to a platform he watched as his shadow ball swallows Percy whole, only to leap to the side as a sword struck down slicing his platform in half.

"You want a power battle Nico?" Percy asked as he motioned his shield arm up, the ground beneath Nico rumbled before a massive fist made of rock shot out towards the son of Hades.

"Earth is my element too Percy, or have you forgotten?" Nico smirked to his elder cousin as he swiped his hand in the air and ending up pointing the index and middle fingers to Percy with the other fingers closed in forming a sort of gun like gesture. The earthen fist moments before smashing into Nico changed trajectory to Percy. The son of Poseidon closed his fist with the air of crushing something between them and the earth formation crumbled to little pebbles, a quarter of it reformed under his feet floating him in the air, the rest all shot towards Nico supercharged by Percy, Nico tried once again to redirect the barrage but found that Percy's hold was too tight and he just wasted precious time for evading the attack. He didn't even have enough time to project the mist particles out to enforce his physical defence as he was bombarded by exploding rock bullets.

"First blood!" Leo shouted to the microphone in excitement "Jackson landed the first attack!"

A black comet shot out of the smoke racing towards Percy, who crossed his arms and channelled his energy to create a mini whirlwind in defence. Though it was enough to send Nico shooting back after he struck the whirlwind, it was negated as well leaving both combatants in a staring contest, each assessing the other.

"I guess I really need to give this my all right Percy?" Nico stated as he garnered a massive amount of mist tinted black to gather around him swirling in power. Nico quickly inhaled the massive amount of magic swirling around him, and blew it all out towards Percy location. Percy suddenly disappeared in a swirl of water before the breath slammed and obliterated the inner wall of the coliseum, He reappeared behind Nico, Anaklusmos in war hammer form, was swung towards the opponents back. When Nico's whole body, armour and all, became covered in shadows, lost its form and surged towards Percy much like how a massive wave would look like rushing towards you. Percy couldn't stop his momentum anymore and was rushed by the shadow, being scratched in different places. The shadow morphed into a sphere 10 feet in diameter with Percy inside being rushed by shadows on all sides. Percy closed his eyes in an attempt to protect them from the shadows and to gather his thoughts; he has never seen Nico fully morph into shadow before granted he was sure that like himself everyone has been training individually in their free time as well.

' _Focus'_

Percy chided himself; there will be time to be impressed later, right now he has to take care of a little problem, namely his powerful(and probably favourite) cousin Nico Di Angelo. Gathering the magic from his core he felt a slight pull in his gut and felt the mist surround his form with power. He opened his eyes revealing to everyone glowing green eyes and unleashed his power. A powerful blast of wind and lightning shattered the shadow sphere and threw Nico Di Angelo to the other side of the coliseum. Percy's outline and eyes still glows a bright green as lightning streams intermittently all throughout his body.

"Let me show you Nico, why my dad is called the storm bringer!" he shoved his arm towards Nico's position and blasted a massive blue lightning bolt easily twice his height, which made Thalia and Jason gasp in shock, to his downed cousin. Nico not wanting to be fried, transformed into a shadow again and sped out of the way. He managed to avoid the worst of the attack although a stray tendril of lightning struck his shadow form and dispelled it leaving Nico convulsing on the ground. The pain passed quickly enough though his body still felt rather numb and he can't move fast enough as Percy materialize from a gust of wind picking up Nico and tossing him straight up with sheer power. Percy swiped his left arm in a twirling manner and created a huge wall of air surrounding the two of them as Percy lifted Anaklusmos in sword form.

"It's my win cousin." Percy declared, Nico braced himself for the impact and created a thick shield of shadow in front of him and pointed his shield downwards as well. It was all for naught however as his back faces the heavens, the hair on Nico's nape stood on end, a bolt of lightning rained from the heavens and struck Nico in the back passing through his body and striking Anaklusmos.

Percy dispelled the wind wall and turned around walking away from where Nico will fall a sudden flare of mist magic sent him spinning back in disbelief, just in time to block a sword strike, even as he defended he felt a sudden all-consuming heat explode on his back. He kicked Nico even as he got blown away, only to have 'Nico' explode to some pale purple fire that caught on his leg, he scampered to put out the fire as he felt it sap his strength. When the fire finally spluttered and died he looked towards Nico who definitely looked worse for wear. He's missing his shield and chest plate, the crown is missing too and his clothes are in tatters, blood seeping through the multiple cuts on his body. Percy had to blink three times, and rub his eyes a few more times, because he is not just looking at Nico, he is looking at six Nico di Angelos.

' _Eight minutes, after that I'll have nothing else in the tank'_ Nico internally though. He expended an extreme amount of mist just to survive the lightning strike and not get knocked out.

' _Eight minutes, after that It's a tie'_ Leo thought as he looked into his clock. His throat is starting to hurt from all the talking but the audience is eating it up, he has a funny feeling that the combatants couldn't hear them if the way they were beating each other up was any indication.

Percy willed his sword into the weapon his dad has been secretly training him on, a trident, and gathered magic in his feet and arms. With a speed that breaks the superhuman barrier he rushed Nico cutting two shadow clones in one swipe melting them into the ground as the shadow returned to one of the Nicos before the smaller demigod can react, the normal demigod wouldn't have noticed this but Percy is a battle hardened warrior. The Nicos rushed to surround Percy raining shadow spikes, green hellfire from Erebus, ghost fire, and sword strikes from shadow fangs. Percy twirled his trident above his head charging magic effectively dispelling the shadows, hellfires, and ghost fires that touches it. Although the ghost fire managed to sap a little bit of the magic he charged into it. Faster than thought Percy speared the Nico that uses ghost fire with the trident's three points dissolving it to shadow, in a split second Percy twirled riptide using the shaft to block a sword strike and the points to once again spear a Nico, this time the one using hellfire. The other four copies jumped back to gain some distance, one of them charging shadow fang with mist and making it burst into hellfire, Percy struck the tines of his trident on the ground and the ground beneath all the Nicos burst into geysers. One of the Nicos melted to shadow due to the sheer strength of the steaming water of the geyser, the remaining three geysers suddenly shifted to extremely cold water freezing them immediately, the other Nico suddenly melted to shadow due to the change in extremes, and Percy speared the last copy with his trident easily breaking the ice. Before he can turn to the original which gathered the shadows of the other copies the ice exploded with a shockwave of shadow and hellfire. Despite being a good 6 feet away Percy was still sent flying with the sheer magnitude of the shockwave's power.

Percy stood up his glow diminishing as he sees Nico, looking straight at him raising his blade; Percy morphed Anaklusmos to a sword as well and raised it towards Nico. They weren't able to make a move however as a loud voice distracted them both.

"Time's up! It wasn't settled in thirty minutes! Everyone put your hands together to the most powerful demigods alive! Percy Jackson and Nico Di Angelo!"

The crowd went nuts cheering and shouting, Percy capped riptide and walked to shake hands with Nico, when Nico extremely exhausted fainted.

"What kind of training where you Greeks doing?" Nico heard a familiar voice ask as he woke up.

"Chiron taught it to us" Another familiar voice said, "claimed it was the training the old Greek heroes did before the Trojan War broke out."

"Are the romans allowed to learn it?" this time a female voice asked

"Of course, Annabeth and Piper went to talk to Reyna about it." Nico now recognize the voice to be Percy's

"How did you do those things with the lightning and the wind?" the first voice asked, Jason, Nico detected a hint of jealousy

"My dad is the storm bringer," Percy answered "Chiron taught me to realize that storms can be broken down to wind, lightning, and water." His voice took in a tone that made Nico believe he shrugged at the end

"And as the earth shaker, you can also control earth" Nico interrupted as he made to sit, he felt a sudden lack of wind as he was squeezed really really tight.

"Hazel, let your brother breathe" Percy said with a hint of amusement

"Where are Frank and Leo?" Nico asked

"Frank is with Reyna, Annabeth, and Piper; they're discussing about training the qualified roman demigods in controlling the mist particles too."

"Well I don't see a lot of candidates to be honest" Hazel began "According to Chiron's requirements probably around five or six will pass"

"They can always train the next ones to reach the requirements" Nico said evenly

"True" Hazel answered

"Wait" Jason interrupted "We're getting off topic. So Nico you mean Percy can control wind, lightning, water, and earth?" Jason asked

"You missed ice and steam, but yeah pretty much"

"Jackson once I learn that trick you are going to fight me."

"I don't see why not; prepare to get your butt kicked again"

"You've never beaten me Jackson"

"In your dreams Grace…"

As Percy and Jason launched into their "my-guns-are-bigger-than-yours" bro moment, Nico opted to chat with his sister instead. It's a refreshing moment as he remembered how he used to be when he was afraid of people rejecting him so rejected them first. Of course the one to claim credit for fixing that is the one who should claim credit for healing him as well, the one currently walking towards him with a bright smile and a cup of whatever it was that will help Nico.

"Drink up Nics" Will Solace interrupted as he reached the medical bunk Nico's occupying "Hi Hazel, how are you?"

"Really good Will, has Nico been treating you right?" Hazel asked obviously unaware of Nico's embarrassment

Nico did a spit take which made Jason and Percy laughed at him.

"Oh shut up you too, you're even worse with Piper and Annabeth" Hazel admonished as the two broke out into goofy grins thinking of their girlfriends as Will, Nico, and Hazel laughed.

They were interrupted though when Leo walked into the infirmary

"Nico, Percy, the gods wants to see you guys in council"

Nico and Percy are currently standing in the presence of the Olympians, they are understandably nervous as most of the time this happened is when they are voting to who to kill, at the moment though they are debating about who to send to their project world.

It's been about two hours of non-stop pointless arguments until Athena decided to put her foot down,

"I propose that we send both, despite appearances and how the match ended the official records is that they ended the match in a tie. The world of Earthland is incredibly diverse and the favoured kingdom of Fiore is quite large. I propose that we send the two demigods and drop them in different locations to gather our needed intelligence quicker"

Zeus was rubbing his beard absentmindedly thinking of the pros and cons of sending both demigods. Poseidon and Hades are still haggling about the end of the match, after a few seconds Zeus stood up his brothers following soon after.

"Percy Jackson," Poseidon smiled at this son "Nico Di Angelo," Hades nodded at his "I decreed that the two of you will scout Earthland. Your mastery of combat, godly magic and manipulating the mist particles has exceeded expectations. I hereby appoint Athena to provide the plan; Hebe and Hecate will maintain the connection for the two of you to return. You will spend 10 years in that world during which you will not age, Time runs differently in that world so 10 years in Earthland will count as 10 months in this Earth, any questions?"

Percy raised his hand

"Uhm, Annabeth and I sorta has this separation anxiety thing? Where we kinda breakdown if we were away from each other for a while?"

"Dionysus has healed your minds about a month back Perseus" It was Athena who answered "I just allowed you two to stay together because you have gained my trust and approval."

"Uh, what?" came Percy's ever so eloquent answer

"Oh not this again" Dionysus groaned "give them the plan and send them off already"

"Very well" Athena agreed with Dionysus

"Perseus you will be sent to a town called Magnolia, I want you to hereby locate a man named Makarov, one of the most powerful mage in that world and a user of Titan Magic. Find him and he will help you walk in the light of that world.

"Nico you will be sent to a place known as the library of Magic, there you will find a man who styled his name after your father Hades. Do everything in your power to gain his acceptance, he will help you traverse the darkness of that world.

"If anyone ask what magic you use, tell them that it's the magic of the gods, when in that world you will incur an impulse to naming your attacks as spells it's up to you to give in to the impulse or not, it will simply be due to the fact that Earthland is so lush in mist magic particles that the mere act of breathing helps you recover a bit of power.

"Both of your missions are of the utmost importance, do not fail. Young Nico, your mission is a much more difficult one than your cousin; no one can accomplish it apart from you, not even Perseus. Should any of you perish in that world you will wake up in ours alive and well but we will no longer be able to send you back there so please take care.

"Now I want you two to enjoy your last day, tomorrow this time you will be sent to Earthland."

It was a fine day at the Fairy Tail guild, There was the usual bar free for all brawl between members and a couple of patron having a guild at the bar while stealing glances at the very beautiful barmaid. The master of the guild was sitting in his customary place at the counter; most of the members are currently sitting around gossiping and discussing anything and everything, the wonderful day though suddenly changed when most of the mages felt a sudden spike of magic above the city. It was a weird magic with a confusing quality, even the master Makarov felt uneasiness from the magic power he can feel.

As a loud boom resounded every single mage of the guild ran outside and looked up to the sky. They were easily able to identify the source of the sound, after all not many would miss a massive tunnel like formation fifty miles wide made of swirling light. Though only a few were able to notice a small dot falling through the formation, one of them is a young red haired woman wearing armour. As soon as she realized that the falling dot was actually a person that would most likely die her entire ensemble started glowing a bright golden light, once it subsided she was shown to be decked in silver armour with wings. She leaped to the air to catch the person when Makarov appeared holding on to her left arm.

Makarov swiped his hand into the air and threads of warm yellow light launched from a magic circle that formed from the old man's hand. They wrapped the falling body protectively and gradually slowed his fall as the young woman held the glowing cocoon and dropped to the ground. Once there Makarov dispelled his magic and the cocoon vanished showing a tall, tanned teenager with raven hair, and as his eyes fluttered open showed sea green eyes.

"What happened?" the young man asked as he sit up rubbing his head "Do any of you now a guy named Makarov?"


	2. The Power of the Demigods

**A/N – I appreciate criticism as it would help me out with the story but something just bugs me about the first review.**

 **Matt:** Hey idiot, Percy can't control lightening and there were six demigods not five.

 **There was five demigod's training with Chiron at the beginning of the story. Piper, Annabeth, Percy, Leo, and Nico; and as per that part about Percy not being able to control lightning, storms are basically wind, lightning, and water.**

 **If you're still not convinced I refer you that one part where Percy managed to produce lightning (though they weren't used for attacking that time).**

 **THE LAST OLYMPIAN Chapter 14: Pigs Fly**

" _ **Then I looked down, and I realized I was standing in the middle of my own personal hurricane. Clouds of water vapor swirled around me, winds so powerful they buffeted Hyperion and flattened the grass in a twenty-yard radius. Enemy warriors threw javelins at me, but the storm knocked them aside.**_

 _ **"Sweet," I muttered. "But a little more!**_

 **Lightning flickered around me.** _ **The clouds darkened and the rain swirled faster. I closed in on Hyperion and blew him off his feet."**_

 **Hope this helps clarifies things.**

 **Thank you to the two guests as well, there will be more fights in this chapter but that is just to establish the rank of Percy and Nico. Hopefully the battles won't drown the story, but the actual plot won't start until the next chapter**

"Meredy, enforce the rear guard. Zancrow, our rank and file members doesn't seem to be enough, go deal with the intruder." An old man with a long white beard and an eye patch was currently giving orders to his guild, his voice magically magnified as he watches on lacrima vision a young man obliterate his soldiers.

The boy has to be a wizard, his skills simply cannot be attained without magical help, wielding a blade dark as night that seems to negate and absorb spells. Walking in a leisurely pace, avoiding attacks sometimes with only millimetres to spare, and blocking weapons with armoured gauntlets; a single scratch from his sword, small as it may be, shows to weaken the warrior's enemies sometimes they just drop dead after a few seconds; the boy shows no abhorrence to killing either, if the way he cut of limbs, shatter bones, and decapitate opponents are any indication.

A quick burst of black flames announced Zancrow's arrival, to the master's great surprise the boy actually cut the black flames with his sword and dispelled them.

"So there is someone with decent strength among you." Stated the boy

"Decent?!" came Zancrow's response "I am a god slayer you little trash!"

"God slayer?" inquired the intruder

"You will not survive this encounter, pathetic little worm. My magic slay gods!" as Zancrow lets out a peal of insane laughter

"Oh really?" the master raised his eyebrow as the intruder smirked towards one of his generals. "Let's test how strong you are then, because you are looking at the child of a god"

His one eye going as wide as it can go, a child of a god, if true then this boy would be a very important part of his future plans, either that or he would be a very big hindrance. He decided at that moment that if the boy wins, he would recruit him.

"He must be the weakest god to spawn trash such as you!" Zancrow shouted as he threw a massive fireball 10 feet in diameter

"No one insults my father!" the master was once again astounded when a massive amount of magic erupted form the boy's form, and the magic itself was tinted black making him believe it must be some kind of god slayer magic.

He watched the boy disappear inside Zancrow's pitch black fireball and momentarily felt disappointed, for all the hype the boy made about being a son of a god, to be defeated that quickly. Zancrow's maniacal laughter suddenly stopped however as he felt an incredible force him the back of his head, his equilibrium temporarily going haywire with just the power of the kick.

As Zancrow was sent flying, he twisted in the air to face his opponent and inhaled an inhuman amount of air.

" **Fire God's Bellow!"** Zancrow exhaled and blaster a huge swirling plume of black flames towards the opponent that's still in mid-air with no way to dodge. A tendril of shadow in the rough shape of a clawed hand erupted form the boy's back and attached to a wall pulling him out of harm's way. Zancrow once again felt an incredible force struck him from behind, this time centred in between his shoulder blades, sending him toppling forward and landing face first displacing stones from the floor of the hall they were fighting in.

' _Zancrow is way out of his league, this boy is just playing with him'_ the master thought as he watched the first few seconds of the battle between his subordinate and the intruder.

Zancrow stood up his pride bruised more so than his body, he placed one flaming arm above the other with a few inches of space.

"When you burn down the west, and burn down the east"

' _Athena was right, these people do have interesting magic'_ thought Nico

" **Flame God's Kagutsuchi!"** a massive explosion of black flames blasted from Zancrow when Nico decided to test a little theory.

' _It feels a cooler attack when you yell names like that huh'_ Nico though as he ponders on how to implement what he's thinking. A second before Zancrow's attack hit Nico yelled in a loud voice.  
 **"Gates of Erebus!"** green flames materialized as Nico shaped them into two pillars, he connected them with a rectangular construct of green flames, making it look like a gateway, it's wouldn't have looked good however if it wasn't twenty feet tall and fifteen feet wide. As Zancrow's attack hit, the green hell fire from Erebus burned the mist that composes it and dispelled the flames.

It infuriated Zancrow however as it made his flames looked inferior.

"You dare use flames against a fire god slayer?! I will devour your shitty flames" Zancrow yelled as he gathered flames on both hands eventually shaping them as a sort of creepy mouth-like appendages. He smashed them together a few times making metallic noises.

Nico just materialized a small pale purple fireball on his palm, while he looked uninterested at the fire god slayer's flaming arms.

"Hah, what type of weak flame is that? I knew it your father really is the weakest god!" Zancrow yelled at Nico, all the while laughing maniacally.

"You call yourself a fire god slayer when you don't even know the property of ghost fire?" Nico taunted.

Zancrow's eyes widened momentarily before he started laughing again, he knows of ghost fire alright, flames that burns magic and ravages souls. A lost magic spell only two people has ever been known to produce; the very first fire god slayer, and Zeref the legendary black wizard himself.

"Like trash such as you will be able to produce one of Zeref's legendary spells, I'll burn you to ashes! **Flame God's Supper!"** clapping both hands together, Zancrow envelops Nico in a sphere of flame. The master and Zancrow have their eyes peeled on the thrashing body of the boy trapped in the flames of a god slayer, before a second has completely passed however the body dissolves into the black flames.

"Every darkness, every shadow is a part of one. A black road that the creatures of the underworld can traverse, I am the son of the god of the underworld, Prince of Shadows, Survivor of Tartarus, Master of the dead. I AM THE GHOST KING!" the earth rumbled as cracks and fissures appeared on the earthen walls and floor, different manner of corpses in various states of decomposition appeared to crawl out of them. The men Nico killed earlier stirred as well, making the enemy grunts panic and run. Both Zancrow and the master of the guild looked shocked at Nico as he appeared behind Zancrow his form start to leak shadows and his eyes glow a burning crimson.

' _Reanimating the dead, even Zeref was never able to complete this magic. Someone so young could not possibly accomplish this, unless he's telling the truth.'_ The master started laughing to himself, having this boy join his guild, Grimoire Heart, would assure him the success of his plans.

"No matter how many you pull out I will just burn them to ashes!" Zancrow twirled his hands in mid-air and created a massive scythe of black flames. He swung it around crushing and cutting several of the corpses as he laughed. It didn't prove to be of any help however as the corpses stood again and others dragged themselves toward him.

Nico let his own army overwhelm the fire god slayer while he guide the mist around his body dragging shadow to patch his burns and soothe the pain, his opponent is no pushover as the sheer intensity of those flames almost caused him to black out from the pain, he's just lucky that his armour is forged in the flames of the Plegethon and cooled in the waters Styx. It absorbed part of the magic and helped him minimize the pain. Gathering a ghost fireball in his palm Nico hurled it at his opponent as Zancrow blows back his army with an explosion of flame.

Zancrow saw the approaching fireball as it grows in size while hurtling towards him. Instead of dodging however he did the most absolutely moronic thing he could have think of. He opened his mouth wide and started to swallow the fire.

"Itadakimasu~" Zancrow laughed as he started to swallow the fire from his opponent, It doesn't have much taste though, it almost taste like dirt smudge with chili peppers here and there. He didn't notice that his fingertips started getting cold and he slowly got sleepy. The flames ended abruptly as his opponent recalled everything he hasn't eaten yet. Zancrow was about to laugh and taunt his opponent with the stupid tasting flames when the edges of his vision went black, his knees buckled, and he fell unconscious before he hit the ground.

Nico spared his fallen opponent just one glance, as two people prepare to meet him in battle once more. A guy with weird blue hair in a pompadour of sorts, and a curvy young woman with short pink hair; Nico may be powerful but he can feel the dip in his reserves. He used a lot against the fire god slayer and he can feel these two are just as powerful as him, he can still take them down but that would leave him wide open for any takers right after.

As they were about to attack however a loud voice stopped them along with the appearance of a tall, old man with long white beard.

"That is enough. Boy, why did you not kill your opponent, if you hadn't pulled back that cursed fire he would have surely met his end." The old man asked

"I have high respect for power, and this man, stupid as he is packs quite a punch. Although he's not even close to being able to slay a god" Nico answered

"You mentioned earlier that you are the child of a god"

"Indeed, I am. I was sent here by the Olympian council, a collection of the 14 most powerful gods in existence. My father is one of the big three, the three most powerful gods. He rules over the shadows, watch over death, owns all the precious resources under the earth, and oversee punishment and paradise. My father is Hades, god of the underworld." The young boy intones, giving the old master a look of superiority.

"Interesting, I am the guild master of the most powerful dark guild in existence, Grimoire Heart. I am Master Hades." Said the master, as he and the boy shared a look, sizing the other up.

Percy braced his arms underneath him as he pushed himself up; the red head he's currently sparring with, Erza if he remembers right is an exceptional swordswoman. They were just going to have a small sparring session in a clearing when the pink haired boy, Natsu, sniffed them out. Ever since he joined the magicians guild Fairy Tail, the dragon slayer has been continuously challenging him. He has dodged any fights the last two weeks but when Erza heard him talk about his shape-changing sword she proceeded to demand a spar.

Finishing their warm-up exercises, he and Erza took a bow to each other as she re-quipped to her regular sword, Percy uncapped Anaklusmos and took comfort in the familiar weight of the sword. Stretching his senses he felt his opponent charge mist through her body seemingly unconscious of how her monstrous strength came about, he directed magic through his core too sending them to his legs and arms. In a sudden flash of steel Erza appeared right above him of him, completing three full swings in a split second. He was able to parry quickly enough, and charged mist into his eyes as well as extending his senses even more. Just in time as he sensed a spike in magic behind him, he turned and saw his opponent wearing new armour.

" **Re-quip: Flame Empress Armour!"** The red head said. Her sword burst into flame as she swung right at his head. Percy was able to deflect the slash but felt the heat of the flames and decided to switch weapons.

" **Anaklusmos: Javelin!"** Percy shouted as Anaklusmos morphed into a javelin that he jabbed towards Erza's midsection. Suddenly finding herself with a reach disadvantage, Erza used the flat of her blade to guard against the Javelin's point. She allowed herself to be pushed by Percy's momentum taking the time to change armour.

" **Re-quip: Thunder Empress Armour!"** Erza created a magic circle on the tip of her spear and launched lightning against Percy; he evaporated to mist however materializing right in front of her his weapon in sword form. Erza swing her spear for the shaft to meet the blade, unfortunately the opponents strength proved to be too much as his sword cracked and broke the shaft of the spear catching Erza on the gauntlet as she hurried to block the slash sending her flying backwards. Not giving her time to catch her breath Percy charged forwards battling through an entire army's worth of weapons as Erza re-quipped over and over in order to keep him at bay. Natsu and Grey who has been watching the entire exchange were all speechless, they haven't seen anyone push Erza so far and yet both of the combatants seem to have smiles on their faces.

One final ring signalled the end of the match as Percy's sword goes flying into the air and the blades of Erza's Heaven's Wheel Armour shatter. Percy dropped to the ground to sit as he tried to catch his breath, and Erza re-quipped back to her basic armour and also sit on the ground every bit as winded as her opponent.

"So how did he do?" Makarov asked Erza as the group made it back to the guild.

"He's very skilled, he was able to effortlessly keep up with me and showed a vast array of knowledge when it comes to combat. Not only can he use multiple weapons but also showed to be capable of handling whatever weapon his opponent uses. He seems to have an exceptional situational awareness as he can read the various attacks I used, and predict where the attacks come from.

"To be honest I would like to know where I can get a weapon like that sword of his." Titania finished her report to Makarov.

"Well we seem to have found a wonderful new recruit." Makarov chugged his beer as Erza watched Percy interact with everyone from the guild. He is currently talking to happy about a giant dog of some kind when she decided to join in and approach him.

"If only Mrs. O'leary can fly like you it will be so awesome, right now he can only shadow travel." Percy said

"Shadow travel?" asked Happy, the flying blue cat

"Yep, it's when uses the shadow as a road to get to where other shadows are. I don't fully understand it either but it's basically like teleportation."

"Can you call her here Percy?" Erza interjected

"Hmm" Percy rubbed his chin "I'm not sure, she usually comes when I call but I'm not sure if I can summon her from this far, give me a moment" Percy concentrated his being and tried to extend his senses, he remembered what Nico told him about all shadows being part of one darkness so he though it's his best bet. Reaching into the closest shadow, it took a moment before he felt a familiar presence it was easy to recognize as his cousin Nico however so he moved on, after a lot of strain he suddenly felt a very familiar power, much like Nico's only more potent.

"Why have you contacted me godling?" The voice of Hades announced in his mind. Percy knew he would need to watch his words as Hades is not very forgiving of disrespect.

"Uhm, I was trying to contact Mrs. O' Leary but I guess your overwhelming power in the shadows drew my attention to you instead lord and uncle, I'm sorry."

"Very well, I will let you pass this once nephew, I will send the Hellhound over. But to open the portal I will need to focus on your magical signature. Charge your magic and cast a summoning spell so I can connect him.

"Thank you uncle" Percy disconnected his magic senses and almost immediately fell on his knees.

"Percy, you okay?" Happy asked as Erza helped him up and everyone else seems to stare at him. He saw Makarov walking towards him.

"Percy, what was that my boy?" the old guild master asked

"I was trying to get in touch with a friend so she can meet happy here, so I extended my magic to try and ask her." Percy answered

"I see, I wouldn't be surprised if every wizard form here to Crocus felt the magic you were putting out. It was a really wide range that we felt my boy."

"Sorry, but at least I might be able to summon the friend I was trying to contact."

"Go ahead then boy" Makarov gave Percy a huge smile as he sat on the table with happy.

"Right, here goes nothing, nobody panic okay. **Magical Summoning: Hellhound!"** A huge purple magical circle appeared on the floor in front of Percy as his dear friend Mrs. O'leary leapt out and tackled him to the floor. Erza almost attacked but Makarov restrained her and she noticed Percy is actually laughing underneath the beast.

 **A/N: Starting next chapter would have no battles as it shows Percy and Nico fall into routine in Magnolia. Some character building and fun times will occur. Stay tuned. I should also complete the next chapter of my other story in Thursday, and or this one on Tuesday.**


	3. The Gold Dragon Slayer

**A/N:** **I have removed Lucy from the last chapter as I have finally decided what time frame to put Percy and Nico in. To be honest I am biased to PJO so I want Percy to amass a good reputation before Lucy meets him.**

It's been 5 months since Percy and Nico arrived in Earthland, Percy has no idea what his cousin has been up to but he knows that his mission is to swim in the darkness of this world so he's understandably worried. He, himself, has done considerably well here that it almost feel like a vacation, if only Annabeth was sent along with him or if the gods would allow him and Annabeth to live here. Within the months he has spent in Earthland he has not been attacked by a monster once, plus he found it easy to earn money here as a wizard, if Annabeth, his mother, Paul, and himself lived here he could provide for everyone no problem.

After that spar with Erza two weeks after he joined the guild the former has proceeded to form a team with him and brought him along to S-Class quests. It's mainly subduing massive monsters or taking down an entire dark guild but they are yet to find a real challenge on their jobs. Erza has started to teach him the basics of Requip magic and he has used it to his advantage when travelling, after successfully summoning Mrs. O'Leary he has also attempted to summon some of the creatures in his father's kingdom and found that he is able to accomplish it easily, his favourite is summoning Blackjack and going for a relaxing flight on his friend.

After saving enough money he bought a massive ship, not unlike a Greek Trireme, it took a while and a lot of jewels but he was able to renovate it into his own house and named it Atlantis. Several thieves has tried to rob the ship and about two pirate crews but when your guard dog is a hellhound from the Underworld no one stands a chance.

The biggest problem his house faces in a regular basis is Natsu, who is fond of sneaking into the ship for the godly amount of food Percy always keeps in storage thanks to his mastery over any form of water, turning the ships hold into a humongous fridge by using his Poseidon magic to make ice. Mrs. O'Leary is also very fond of Natsu and Happy that whenever Percy sails the ship and anchors it in front of Fairy Tail at Lake Scillora, the three usually gallivants around playing on the pavement.

Of course being a dragon slayer Natsu has advanced motion sickness and usually give Percy something to clean up whenever he steps on board.

He has also met Levy, a bright blue-haired girl from Fairy Tail whose brains reminds him of Annabeth, after a meal and him telling her story of how his friend once made a flying Trireme complete with Ballistae and Shields, Levy decided to see if she could make Percy's ship like that. Barely 3 months after she succeeded and Percy has little doubt that Leo will bow down to her and beg her to teach him.

Shortly afterwards, much to Percy's annoyance, his house became Fairy Tail's signature vehicle. Something the master is so proud off. Which brings us to right now, as Percy and Erza have recently accepted another S-Class quest, Natsu and Grey of course complained and tried to sneak their way in to joining the job. They were discovered the moment the ship took off to the air and Natsu's motion sickness kicked-in throwing up all over Grey in their hiding places and Grey shouting for being covered in the slimy ex-contents of Natsu's stomach, Mrs. O'Leary found them immediately and Erza tossing them overboard to the water after hitting them.

"So Erza what's the job?" Percy asked as stands on the ship's wheel following the directions of his brand new magical compass.

"A dark guild called Poison Naga has been terrorizing Romulus Island, the royal army almost managed to defeat the guild but it seems their master is a very powerful wizard. He rained gold blades on the army and killed half of the regiment in one attack." Erza said as she sat on a railing looking at the beautiful scenery passing beneath them.

"Our first stop would be the Army outpost in Hargeon where the regiment commander, our client, is" she finishes.

"Do you think the two of us would be enough?" Percy said without a hint of worry, merely curiosity.

"Positive, we will be joined by two other guilds on this mission, Lamia Scale and Blue Pegasus" Erza responded

It took them a total of thirty minutes to reach Hargeon. Every town they passed gave Percy a reason to smirk as his baby garnered awed looks as they sail in the air. Since Hargeon is a port town Percy landed the ship in the water and dropped anchor telling Mrs. O'Leary to guard the ship.

The moment they set foot on the port a stately looking knight approached them.

"Miss Erza Scarlet and Mr Percy Jackson of Fairy Tail, please follow me" the guard said though it certainly didn't sound like a request. Percy and Erza shared a look before following the knight as it leads them to the Army Post.

As they got inside they were led to a conference table with several important looking officials sitting ramrod straight and four people who were obviously the mages if the difference in their clothing from everyone else is anything to go by.

"Thank you for joining us in council" the man at the head of the table spoke up as Percy and Erza took adjoining seats. He's a tall man, tanned and buff; he has a rather angular face and long nose with an Afro.

"I am Arcadios, First regiment commander of Fiore's Royal Army and your employer." he said "I am going to be blunt and say this, I am doubtful that you can defeat this enemy." A palpable silence entered the room after that pronouncement.

"Though three of you are S class wizards the enemy has shown incredible power worthy of matching those of the wizard saints; however at the urging of the king himself I have turned to your wizard's guild before sending in my own specialty team."

Arcadios raised his arm holding the top edge of what seems to be a photo. It shows a man probably, 25-27 with black hair and wearing a gold cape; he is standing on the only approachable beach on the island, hands encased in gold light shooting what looks like gold cannonballs and gold tinted energy.

"This man is Joshua Renvolt; he is the master of the dark guild Poison Naga. He was born in Fiore but has been out the country for a few years, after coming back he immediately took control of his hometown Romulus Island. We tried to step in and almost succeeded but he killed half my men in one attack, I was barely able to escape with my life." Arcadios stood up

"You're mission is to liberate the island and incapacitate the guild master." Everyone saluted as everyone but the six wizards filed out.

"Big vote of confidence" Percy commented

"Arcadios-dono is known for not having much trust in magic" commented one of the wizards from Lamia Scale; he's bald with dark oval eyebrows.

"I am Jura Neekis, S class wizard of Lamia Scale" He introduced himself as he tapped his guild mate sitting beside him.

"I am Gordo Kordova, from Lamia Scale" his other guild mate said quietly, he is rather well built with shaggy black hair and angular jaw line

"Nice to smell such wonderful new parfums, I am Ichiya Wanderlei Kotobuki, S Class Wizard of Blue Pegasus, men!" said a short wizard with orange hair in a crisp white suit, for some reason he leaped to the table doing poses as he introduced himself.

"It's great to be in the presence of such powerful parfums, Rockiron Jura and Titania Erza" he said still doing weird poses

"I am Eve Tilm of the holy night, I'm a new member of Blue Pegasus, I hope I can be of assistance." Says a young looking man in a light yellow button down shirt, he has pale blonde hair and rather feminine looking face

"Eve-kun, may be new at Blue Pegasus but he has proven himself a wonderful wizard and was once part of the council's Rune Knights" Ichiya interjected

"I'm glad to be here, Erza Scarlet, Fairy Tail wizard." Erza introduced

"Hope we get along, Percy Jackson, Fairy Tail." Percy followed suit

"Now that the introduction is over I wish for us to go over our strategy." Erza began as they discussed exactly how they are going to complete said mission.

Percy has no idea how he survived it, they discussed strategies for two straight hours, he has done whatever he can think of doing; mapping the strength of his allies (Jura's magic shows to be the most powerful by far), psychological analysis (he dubbed Ichiya to be insane almost immediately), and trying not to notice the superior gaze everyone apart from Erza and Jura seemed to be giving him.

"Now that's settled" Jura announced as he stood up "get some rest and prepare everyone we will be starting tomorrow at daybreak.

"Understood" Erza answered, as everyone left.

Percy and Erza heard a weird sound going "kuf, kuf, kuf, kuf" and almost jumped when someone behind them spoke.

"You have a nice parfum as expected Erza-san" Ichiya said sniffing Erza from behind

"Dude, what are you doing?" Percy asked as Erza jumped away startled

"You should show respect to your superiors, Percy-kun" said Eve

"I don't classify dirty old men as superior to me." Percy snorted

"I think you should just go home newbie, you've obviously bitten more than you can chew." Eve said with a weird glint in his eyes

"I've already mapped your potential Eve, and you're the one with the shallowest mist container in the group." Percy said as he turned around and walked away "Erza, you coming? I'm kind of craving for a nice leg of turkey."

"I'll be right behind you." Erza answered

Just as she was about to walk however, she felt someone grab her arm, looking back she saw Ichiya

"Ichiya?" she asked

"It looks like we are about to see a wonderful show, my honey" Ichiya said

"What did you call me?!" Erza asked outraged before she processed the meaning of Ichiya's words

"What do you mean show?" She asked

"The parfum of youth is about to explode, I'm afraid Eve is far too prideful and he will most definitely challenge young Percy to a battle, men." Ichiya explained

"Not good," Erza began she was about to dash forward when she found her way blocked by Jura and Gordo

"They need this Erza-dono; otherwise they would not be able to work well tomorrow."

"How long have you two been standing there?" Ichiya asked

"We came back right away, Gordo left something inside. I wonder though who is more powerful, Ichiya-dono's apprentice or Erza-dono's" Jura said

"He's not my apprentice" Erza answered "He is my partner." She finished confidently as Ichiya, Jura, and Gordo settle to watch.

Percy and Eve are standing 10 feet from each other, as Eve is in a fighting stance eye blazing while Percy is looking bored his hands in his pockets.

"You don't want to do this Eve" Percy warned

"You are the weakest one here; we don't need you in this mission!" Eve snarled as he thrusts his hand towards Percy, Several people and knights stationed heard the snarl and went to watch including Arcadios and some of his captains.

" **Snow Magic: White Fury!"** a small concentrated snow blizzard blaster from Eve's hand towards Percy

"Snow magic," said Jura, "that's quite rare magic"

"That is our Eve-kun" said Ichiya proudly still making weird poses

Eve smirked as it neared Percy; however that was soon replaced by a shocked expression shared by everyone else who's watching apart from Erza.

"It is an impressive magic, and he is quite powerful; however that will not be effective against Percy." Erza said, arms crossed on her bountiful chest

"Try this! **Snow Magic: White Fang!"** Eve yelled, once again Percy just took the attack his hair blowing in the wind, along with his clothes.

"What is this parfum?" Ichiya asked unable to comprehend why Percy is not affected by the attack

"The attack itself is hitting," began Jura "but neither the force of the wind, nor the coldness of snow is affecting the opponent." He said rather impressed "his only chance is a forceful attack or a physical hit."

Completely consumed by anger and frustration Eve dashed towards Percy. He attempted a punch with his left hand which Percy dodged by going left, Eve smirked as he caught him in his trap. With his right hand he grabbed Percy's shirt and focused his magic

"There's now escape! **Snow Magic: Blizzard!"** Percy was struck with tons of snow at point blank range and disappeared under the barrage. The knights watching behind him were about to be struck by the snow.

Gordo and Jura seeing this rushed to move the knights out of the way when Erza stopped them from taking action. About a feet before the avalanched hit the knights it re-routed upwards much to everyone's surprise including Eve. The snow formed a serpentine shape with a massive head and multiple spines on its back and horns on its head. In a flash the snow turned into hard ice and the serpent became a very large ice sculpture, with Percy in its coils, dusting off the snow that has clung on his shirt.

Eve walked towards Percy, clearly admiring the ice sculpture; he stopped directly in-front of Percy and held out a hand.

"Glad to have you on this mission, and I'm sorry for my stupidity."

"Glad to be on board" Percy reached out and took his hand for a shake

Jura was glad he saw wonderful potential in Percy and has a leader's thinking, Percy made sure that Eve was serious and used his full power, so when the inevitable happened and Percy defeats him Eve would be sure to take it well and strive to someday surpass him.

Morning came way too quickly, everyone assembled in the port and Erza was currently leading them towards the ship as they have agreed to use it to get to the island, it's conspicuous with the entire Fairy Tail motif the ship is showing but they planned to use it as a decoy, much to Percy's dismay.

They all have their mouths hanging open however at the sheer magnificence the ship is exuding.

"Close your mouth people, you'll get flies!" Percy yelled as he looked over the railing with a smirk.

Erza led them up the ladder to the ship's deck as they all look impressed with the ship. A loud bark surprised them all as Mrs. O'Leary leapt from the Captain's deck towards the new comers, everyone prepared to attack but Erza stopped them.

"Mrs. O'Leary heel" Titania's authoritative voice stopped the hellhound on her tracks, Erza walked to her though and rubbed her head earning her a bath from the over excited pooch.

"What is that?" Jura asks as he circles around and look at Mrs. O'Leary

"It's Percy pet hellhound, Mrs. O'Leary" Erza answered "These are friends girl, identify them." with the command the hellhound bounded over and sniffed everyone recoiling slightly at Ichiya's parfum, she even allowed Jura to stroke her to everyone's surprise.

"You really are powerful, Jura." Percy explained "That means she will allow you to give her orders" making Jura smile.

"Shall we?" Percy asked as everyone nodded, he raised the anchor mentally and unfurled the sails revealing a red Fairy Tail emblem superimposed over a bronze trident.

Without even touching the wheel Percy willed the ship to traverse the sea towards their destination. The journey didn't even lasted twenty minutes as they saw an impressive 60 foot statue of a woman holding a sword point down and both hands resting in the pommel in front of her. Faster than sound a massive golden beam of light blasted from a figure on top of the statue's head, Percy would have been caught unawares had he not been expecting it. Erza was one step ahead however as Percy didn't even noticed her re-quip to her adamantine armour as the beam collided with her defensive magic circle. Jura, Gordo, Eve and Percy ran to the side as Percy struck the side of the ship and summoned several creatures from his father's kingdom,

" **Magic Summoning: Hippocampus!"** A dark green magic circle appeared on the water as three Hippocampi appeared in the water. Jura, Gordo and Eve leaped overboard instantly and claimed one for each.

"Take them to the beach and avoid being spotted!" Percy ordered the Hippocampi, and they all rushed to the shore flanking the Island faster than a Jetski, skilfully avoiding the sharp rocks that littered the high cliffs surrounding the island.

Ichiya and Erza were still on the bow of the ship defending against the magic blasts Erza having more success than Ichiya. Percy rushed over and slammed his hands on the wooden deck again.

" **Magic Summoning: Pegasus!"** A bright blue magic circle appeared as two Pegasi appeared on deck, one pure black the other a splotchy blue and white colour.

Ichiya can only look in amazement as the very creatures that gave its name to their guild was summoned and is being commanded by someone so young.

"Speedo take the short guy, Blackjack take the red head. Make sure they arrive safe at the island and you take care of yourselves." Blackjack gently nuzzled Percy then jumped swooped towards Erza as she swung herself towards the Pegasus and Speedo did the same with Ichiya.

"Time to see how powerful this guy really is" Percy though as he willed Atlantis to back off and get out of range. He leaped over board and landed on top of a wave he created using it as a ride to shore. The Golden blasts were powerful but it's slowing down, not surprising since it's fired about 16 times by now (thank ADHD). There was one last massive blast that was aimed for him which he blocked by summoning a deluge of water, he had to keep the deluge for about three seconds as the beam evaporated about a ton of water in that short amount of time. Percy however is now close enough as he disappeared in a swirl of water and cloud of mist, appearing right behind the culprit. He saw a girl with fiery red hair much like Erza's, tanned, not very tall, lean, and sexy with a voluptuous figure. She's wearing a black kimono with gold trimmings, a golden plaid skirt, and a gold bow tying it from the back. Surprised as he was expecting the male from the photo Percy's ADHD got the better of him again as he spoke without thinking.

"You're a girl?" faster than thought the surprised female whirled around and swoop his feet from under him, as Percy falls from the statues head, she leaped and pulled back her hand in a clawed position.

" **Gold Dragon's Chuka Zanmai!"** a spear of gold in ancient Chinese design materialized in her hand, she jabbed the spear and Percy saw multiple spear heads launched towards himself as he crossed his arms and enforced his body with magic, effectively protecting him though the fall was still enough to hurt a bit.

Seeing as Percy was not really affected by her attack the woman inhaled an inhumane amount of air her cheeks bulging.

' _A dragon slayer?'_ Percy though as he remembered what she called her first attack and recognized the breath attacks that Natsu uses.

" **Gold Dragon's Breath!"** she launched the massive energy built up towards Percy who in turn rolled to his stomach and using his arms and legs as leverage enforced with magic pushed himself twenty feet to the side to avoid the enemy's attack.

The woman landed on her feet though she seemed to be breathing heavily her body not yet recovered from the multiple attacks she sent to their ship (now identified to be a breath attack). She pulled her hand back again this time three fingers are closed and the forefinger and index finger pointing forward. Golden energy seemed to spiral from the tip building up as it gathered more energy spiralling on her fingers, hand and arm.

" **Dragon Slayer Secret Art! Gate of Babylon:"** a golden magic circle appeared behind her seemingly feeding more energy into the attack **"Enuma Ellish!"** she yelled as shethrust her hand towards Percy location and launched an incredibly massive attack of chaotic spiralling golden light with sharp shredding gold dust. There was no way Percy could jump out of the way and his pride would not allow it. Percy gathered water to form a whirlpool on one hand and gale force winds on the other; he willed both to flash with lightning and clapped them together with massive strength.

" **Poseidon's Storm Clap!"** Hurricane force winds immediately exploded in the area meeting the woman's attack head on, the winds tore away the golden magic flash of the woman's attack. Lightning charged through the gold dust being an efficient conductor and the massive wave washed away the magic's strength.

The woman didn't stood a chance as she saw her strongest magic get dispelled and screamed in pain as the man's spell struck her and blasted her off her feet.

She landed barely conscious but she still reached out to the magnificent wizard that so easily defeated her.

"Joshua threatened my family. Please save the Island, save my family. My failure here will result in their deaths if you don't defeat him in battle today." She pleaded as tears fell in streams from her eyes.

"My name is Percy Jackson, a Fairy Tail wizard; and I swear to you he will not get away with threatening your family." The sheer conviction in his voice made her open her eyes, the look in his face was scary; a glare that promises retribution and justice, it made her trust him.

"I'm Amethyst, Amethyst Blake, the Gold Dragon Slayer"


	4. The Dragon, The Devil, The God

**A/N: Thanks to all the reviews, and to Matt thank you for the help. I'm glad your criticism turned to constructive ones. No hard feelings.**

 **WhiteRabbit16 (sorry can't remember your full username) and MaddyR: thank you for your reviews, they have warmed my heart.**

 **To everyone that review, followed, and faved; the chapter's for you.**

The Hippocampi seems to know exactly where they're supposed to go. The three wizards riding them have gotten plenty wet as the beasts try to get them as low as possible without drowning the riders, jumping from rocks and zigzagging through magical sea mines. Jura is almost jealous that Fairy Tail got their hands on a powerful young wizard that can summon these creatures (and if during their planning he was to be believed he can summon Pegasi too). Percy's magic feels different from everyone else in the group too; it's denser, more potent, and it's so powerful it makes him uneasy.

After a minute or two the Hippocampi stopped at the base of a cliff seventy feet tall and impossible to scale. With his magic Jura swiped his hand in mid-air, with the forefinger and the index finger pointing outward and the other three fingers enclosed in a fist, immediately a massive hand appeared at around waist level jutting out of the hard rocky cliff. The three stepped on and Jura made a lifting motion as the hand gently lift them to the top of the cliff.

Their success was short-lived however as they unfortunately stumbled upon a gathering of about twenty men with the mark of Poison Naga on different body parts having a feast of all things. With stealth being one of the main parameters of this mission Jura clapped his hands and immediately the gathering was enclosed in a wall of earth ten feet high.

"Gordo!" ordered the S class wizard of Lamia Scale

" **Take Over: Olympic Wolf!"** Gordo was surrounded by multiple square shaped grey lights, making it look as if his own body pixelated before shifting into a massive wolf six feet tall from paw to shoulder, it has white and grey fur, and razor sharp claws and teeth. The wolf flexed its massive hunches and launched itself towards the dark guild members.

" **Chain Rush!"** in two seconds flat the wolf has attacked all twenty members leaving a trail of grey light and barking sound, all the enemies dropped unconscious before they even reached the ground.

In another flash of grey lights Gordo's body shifted from wolf to human.

"Good work, now let's proceed" Jura commanded as he dropped the earthen wall back to the ground.

Erza and Ichiya split up as per the plan, Erza flying directly into the centre of the island town; the magnificent steed she's riding seems to be incredibly proficient in dodging projectiles magic beams being launched from below. As she got close enough she leaped off and requipped into her Soaring Armour to speed down.

Ichiya on the other hand is flying high dropping Exploding, Confusing, Sleeping and Blinding Parfums. Most doesn't even reach the ground but the distraction was very effective and helped make sure that Erza reached the ground safely.

In the centre of town, was a magnificent structure, it was basically a shade made of gold, the corners supported by four golden pillars. In the middle of the structure underneath the shade is a massive golden throne, on which a black haired young man wearing a gold cape, black shirt, and blue pants; is currently lounging. On the left side of the throne is a lion statue made entirely of gold, 10 feet high and four feet wide; on the right is the golden statue of a half-man half-horse creature, wielding a bow; behind the throne is a creature with the lower body of a man and upper body of a bull, rippling with muscles, hefting a massive double bladed axe. The man on the throne showed no surprise as a young woman landed in front of him.

"My, my" began the man as Erza turned around and glared at the man lounging in front of her

"Are you Joshua Renvolt?!" Erza demanded as she requipped into her black wing armour, sword point aimed directly at the man in front of her.

"Titania of Fairy Tail, you're reputation precedes you." The man stated calmly

"Why have you attack this town" Erza asked again

The man merely stood up and looked at her with a sneer.

"Why don't you beat the answer out of me" he challenge

"It would be my pleasure!" Erza exclaimed as she flew towards the enemy sword outstretched. Only to stop and use her sword to block a golden arrow

"You really think you could?" Joshua laughed "You don't have the strength to go against me, Titania! Grind her to dust Nemean Lion, Centaur, and Minotaur!"

The three statues suddenly sprung to life, Erza barely had enough time to somersault to avoid the claw swipe of the massive lion. A horizontal slash of her sword was needed to deflect three arrows that were aimed at her chest, and a quick roll to the left to avoid a massive axe from cleaving her in half. She was about to cut the Minotaur in half but she once again had to block another arrow and dodge the claw swipes of the Nemean Lion. It continued in that pattern for a few minutes Erza bobbing, blocking, and hopping around to avoid getting hit by the three massive statues.

" _I can't let this continue, I'll just tire out and eventually get hit"_ Erza thought. In a flash of light she re-quipped to her Soaring Armour and with its speed boost she ducked the axe of the Minotaur, cut to the right of the Lion and passed it, she did a roll in mid-air as arrows zipped harmlessly three inches from her back. Her speed allowed her to zip behind the Centaur and decapitate it, however it didn't happen as planned; her sword bounced of the statue's neck with a loud clang as her eyes widened in surprise. The distraction was enough for the massive Lion to catch her off guard and hit her with a swipe that sent her flying towards one of the pillars. Her spine crashed on it with massive force and landed in a heap as she coughed a bit of spit and blood from her mouth.

She was shocked as she saw her sword webbed with cracks lying next to her. Her attention was grabbed by a loud, hilarious laugh.

"Those golden constructs was created by my Gold Make Magic, deareast Titania, You wouldn't be able to cut them easily." Joshua said with a loud laugh, he sobered up for a moment and spoke again.

"They, on the other hand, would have a good time cutting you!" He exclaimed as the three constructs rush the down fairy. The Lion got to her first and was about to rip her with its claws when a bright light flashed from Erza. To Joshua's surprise the Nemean Lion was actually batted away and as it crashed to the ground he noticed the entire right side of its face was bashed in. The two other statues stopped in their tracks as the light died down and Erza was revealed to be wearing black armour, with spikes running all around it.

" **Purgatory Armour!"** Titania announced, as she grounded the massive weapon she's holding, point down on her left side. The Lion she struck down earlier started breaking down into little pieces which floated and disappeared in bright flashes.

Joshua's eyes narrowed in contempt as his Minotaur rush Erza only to encounter the same fate as the Nemean Lion. The Centaur kept its distance and fired three arrows towards the red-head who once again erupted in a bright light. Three flying swords met the arrows and knocked them off course though the swords just bounced off the statues chest. Erza rushed the centaur wearing new armour predominantly silver in colour with chrome wings on her back, and charged magic to the two swords in her hands.

" **Trinity Sword!"** she cried out as the Centaur crumpled to fine gold dust behind her.

"Well, it looks like I'm going to be forced to fight you myself." Announced the man standing in front of her, he braced himself in a crouched position and exploded towards Erza with tremendous speed bathed in golden light.

Erza jumped sideways in time to avoid the charge and turned toward the opponent in mid-air. She flew towards the opponent not giving him time to react.

" **Pentagram Sword!"** she struck the opponent with slashes that form a star shape, however metal ringing was heard with each attack as Joshua materialized a katana just in time to parry the blows. He charged Erza with seven slashes in quick succession, Erza being able to block all of them. The two combatants jumped backwards creating space in between them.

"You live up to you reputation, Erza Scarlet." Joshua said wearing a smirk of superiority "but you alone will not be enough to beat me." He continued

Erza merely summoned a dozen swords floating above her head.

"Perhaps, but if it's a fight I can't afford to lose then I would continue until I win." She retorted

"Then let's see how powerful you are!" Joshua shouted with a manic laugh. In a flash of gold light and speed her eyes couldn't follow, Joshua blasted through Erza. He sent her spiralling in the air with a scream of pain her armour shattering into pieces.

Joshua let out a loud laugh as Erza landed on the ground, but had to suddenly move to the side as a fist made of rock as tall as him almost squashed him. He turned around to see Jura, Gordo, and Eve run into the plaza as Erza stood up and requipped to her Black Wing Armour.

Every step Percy takes a squad of low level wizards tries to attack him. They never get anywhere though, Percy's anger was just about to boil over after he learned of why a wizard as powerful as Amethyst was enslaved by Joshua.

-Flashback-

Amethyst is lying in the sand her hand splayed out and her eyes closed, she's breathing heavily and covered in a multitude of cuts and bruises from the one attack Percy struck her with. She was surprised when a wave of water suddenly covered her body except for her mouth and nose. She opened her eyes to see Percy sitting beside her, the water covering her suddenly began to glow a bright blue as she felt her pain subsiding and her wounds closing. After a minute of this the water subsided and Percy placed his hand on her chest just a little bit below her collar bone, and she felt her strength and magic returning. Once done he lifted his hand and asked.

"Where is he keeping your family?"

"In the middle of town, there's a golden throne Joshua made with his magic, beneath that is an entrance to a tunnel system once built to be a sanctuary to the people in case something happened to the island. But when Joshua came along he changed it to a prison, he keep all the townsfolk there giving them food every night. He picks a few every day to be their servants but at night they get thrown there again." Amethyst answered, pushing herself into a sitting position.

"Are you a member of the guild?" Percy asked

"No" she said

"Why do you use the same golden attribute magic as Joshua?" Percy continued

"When we were young we were the best of friends, we were so close that he taught me his family's magic. Gold Make Magic." She said

"But you use Gold Dragon Slayer magic?" he asked

"I'm getting there. When we reached the age of ten we went exploring and got lost in a cave. We were trapped there for I think three days, when we saw a brilliant light coming from the direction we were heading. We though it's the way outside but when we ran for it, it led us to a chamber where we saw something both scary and awe inspiring; two golden creatures encased in ice seemingly stuck in time. One is a gigantic human like creature with gold and black feathered wings and a colossal sword strapped to his back and the other is a dragon, no doubt about it, rough scales that shines like the sun, plates on its back and 6 spikes on the tip of its tail, leathery wings like that of a bat only it's made of a flowing gold-like material the bottom of which were in tatters.

"We were so mesmerized we didn't realize we had both touched the ice encasing the creatures. They reacted with our magic and the ice broke, we were each grabbed by one of the creatures and were taken to far-away lands. The dragon's name was Aura, and she told me that she was fighting with the other creature when a black-haired man wearing silver armour appeared and attacked her opponent. She got caught in the attack and was frozen as well." Amethyst finished her story

"So that's how you became a gold dragon slayer?" Percy concluded

"Yes, she trained me for three years before she suddenly disappeared six years ago, on July 7, 777. I just got back two years ago."

"Did Aura tell you what the creature was? It would help us to know what where going against." Percy inquired.

"Yes," Amethyst began "the creature she was fighting, the one that took Joshua and changed him, was Aurico, the Gold Devil."

" **Gold Make: Fist!"** Joshua yelled as a golden-yellow magic circle appeared in front of him, from where a meticulously designed fist ten feet tall and twelve feet wide emerged.

" **Rockiron Wall!"** Jura said as he swiped his hand backward and an earthen wall emerged to block the fist.

" **Take Over: Serpentine!"** Gordo's form shifted in the familiar take-over light and changed to a humanoid snake, with slits for nostrils, slanted eyes, snake head, scaled armoured skin, and a flickering tongue. It's armed with a kite shield that goes to its chin and a falshion. He leapt over the wall and coated his blade with greenish poison.

" **Venom Slicer!"** he perform four strikes in quick succession, all aimed at the enemies blood vessels.

" **Gold Make: Excalibur!"** Joshua manifested a magnificent double edged sword about a meter in length, and parried all the Gordo's attacks

" **Snow Magic: Blizzard!"** Eve created a wide-ranged blizzard in the area of Joshua "Gordo-san reptiles are susceptible to cold, please jump back!" As Gordo leapt five metres backwards Eve addressed Erza "Gold also has a high conductivity next to silver, and copper!"

"Got it" Erza replied as she requipped again.

" **Lightning Empress Armour"** She pointed her lance at Joshua as she charged and blasted a powerful bolt of lightning at her foe. It struck Joshua and he was blasted in the air however he landed with a grin seemingly not damaged at all.

"Please tell me you can all do better than that" He taunted. The others were about to attack when they heard a male voice call out.

"Why don't you take us seriously and show you're real magic?" Asked Percy

"So Amethyst has blabbed huh?" Joshua asked "I'll kill her mother after I kill all of you." He finished with his voice shifting to something akin to a growl. He removed his golden cape and black shirt and they all saw a black shadow seemingly moving to cover parts of his body.

"You're about to face a power you can never defeat!" Joshua shouted as he inhaled a massive amount of air making his cheeks bulge.

" **Gold Devil's Rage!"** he released the massive energy towards the wizards. Percy ran to the head of the group as the attacked swallowed them and reduced everything in front of Joshua to rubble as the dark gold beam continued for about a hundred miles.

In the shadow of a house about thirty feet away from the battle a teenager lurked shrouded in darkness, he was watching the battle as it panned out. He watched as the black haired male wizard manipulated the water and the ethernano in the air shifting him and his allies and teleport behind the Gold Devil Slayer. He saw the massive damage the battle created as beams, constructs, and sands of gold met Lightning, Wind, and Water. He was feeling immense pride as the black haired wizard eventually overpowered the Devil Slayer and bound him with raw magic. Eventually he was swallowed by the darkness as he transports himself to his guild.

The boy landed in front of the guild master and made his report.

"Romulus Island has now been liberated from Poison Naga, the royal army hired two mages for Lamia Scale, two mages from Blue Pegasus, and two mages from Fairy Tail."

"Who delivered the final blow?" asked the master

"My cousin, Fairy Tail's Storm Bringer"

"Do you think he will become a problem in the future?"

"Possibly, I have grown in power at an exponential rate but he seemed to have also become much more powerful than when we were sent here."

"What would be you're suggested course of action?"

"His greatest weakness is loyalty should the time comes and he becomes a hindrance to your plans, I will go to him. I am sure he will welcome me with open arms, and I will kill him myself."

"Very well" Hades answered "I have another mission for you. One of the guilds underneath us, Mammoth Skull, has suddenly disappeared from our sights. We have reason to believe they may have been defeated by a legal guild called Phantom Lord. I want you to infiltrate them as report your findings to me."

"As you command" Nico Di Angelo, answered as he once again dissolved into the shadows. A man with long pony tail entered the door just as Nico disappeared from the shadows.

"Master Hades" the man kneeled in front of Hades "you called for me?"

Hades smile at the man

"Ultear has given report that the council has located and confiscated one of Zeref's books. I want you to seize it as the caravan passes outside of Corona Town tomorrow. Prepare what you need and head out." Hades commanded

"Right away" the man answered and walked away

"This world will soon be recreated to the world of great magic!" Hades exclaimed to himself as he laughed in glee

"I confess myself surprised." Arcadios said as the group drop Joshua still bound with pure magic right at his foot.

At the moment Joshua is unconscious, his clothes in tatters barely covering his modesty, having multiple bruises and major wounds, bleeding from at least twenty areas.

"You will all be paid in full; the royal army handle the rebuilding of Island town, and will be helping the people until they can bounce back from their horrible experience." Arcadios finished

Jura, Gordo, Ichiya, Eve, Erza, Percy, and Amethyst are currently aboard the Atlantis, Ichiya having landed just moments ago as he tried to bribe Speedo into joining him at Blue Pegasus. They were all listening to Amethysts story.

"I understood that it was his hometown" Jura inquired "however as we were clearing the Island of the other members of Poison Naga, we found evidence that they were excavating the Island."

"Aura told me, that the reason she was fighting Aurico was because he was trying to acquire a power. It lies underneath the island and if he had acquired it Aurico would have had more than enough power to become the King of Hell." Amethyst answered

"Did Aura tell you what the power was exactly?" Percy said

"Yes, she said that during time immemorial the Gold God went to sleep under the earth and never emerged. His essence eventually condensed and was crystallized by the magic; according to Aura, below the island lies the Lacrima of Aurum, The Gold God."


	5. Catching Up

**A/N: Thank you for waiting guys.**

 **There's a line in this chapter that's a nod to another crossover for Percy Jackson and Fairy Tail**

In the outskirts of Oak Town a branch of the famous wizard's guild Phantom Lord can be located. Inside several mages can be seen partying, eating, and consuming copious amounts of alcohol. The door of the guild suddenly opened as a young teen walked in, raven black hair swaying from the breeze wafting in through the doors. Clad in a heavy dark brown leather trench coat over black shirt and armour, he's wearing course blue pants and greaves and boots made of black Iron; a sword emanating a chilling nightmarish aura is strapped to his side. He walked forward in a purposeful stride not even glancing to the mages casting him suspicious looks, he was stopped in his tracks when five mages with scary demeanours blocked his way.

"What is your business here?" the man in the middle asked him forcefully

"I have an appointment with Phantom Lord's Master Jose Porla, ranked six of the ten wizard saints." The young man spoke in barely a whisper

"What is the approval you receive?" the man asked again

"The ruler of the shades stands atop a mountain of corpses." the visitor answered

The five mages stepped aside as the visitor continued on his way.

Percy was relaxing in his quarters aboard the Atlantis; they have just let down Ichiya and Eve at Blue Pegasus; Jura, Gordo, Erza and Amethyst were above deck discussing about Amethyst's possible membership in Lamia Scale. Erza has also offered to train the dragon slayer in armed combat to which the other woman readily agreed.

Just as he was about to fall asleep he felt a spike of magic on the corner of his room, he turned to see shadows gathering and his pale, black-haired cousin step out. Nico looked at him with a hard expression which slowly lightened to a small smile.

"So how's the dark side?" Percy asked as he moved to get his cousin a glass of scotch, hey you save the world a couple times and Mr D will give you permission to start drinking his own brews.

Nico snorted at the horrible Star Wars reference.

"Horribly tiring, especially when a certain someone gives me more things to do" Nico answers levelling his cousin with a mild glare as he accepts the glass. He took a sip before continuing.

"Your new friend is right, my skeletons found a Lacrima underneath the Island. Although it's not big the magic contained in it would still be more than enough to turn half of Fiore into a wasteland."

"What did you do with it?" Percy asked. Nico proceeded to toss a golden stone about five inches long and two inches wide, it looked like a well-polished gem stone

"I gave it to you" Nico simply answered as he finished the glass of Scott

"What's wrong Nico?" Percy asked "you seem to be really sleepy today"

"I created a full functioning doll a couple hours ago with about a quarter of my magic power; I'm not used to the power drain I guess." Nico poured himself another glass

"According to my investigations there seems to be no human that can match us here, the dragons would probably give us a run for our money though." He continued

"The dragons are gone though" Percy poured himself another glass

"Most are, but the surviving ones are in hibernation. According to my data they're hiding until a certain dragon can be killed."

"So they're scared then?"

"Of another dragon named Acnologia. Master Hades told me he was the dragon that killed other dragons."

Percy let out a slow whistle clearly impressed.

"Well I have to be going Percy, I just came by to give you that gem," Nico waved as he approached the perpetually dark corner in Percy's room.

"Take the bottle; I know how much you like old Scotts." Percy lied down on the bed as Nico summon the liquor bottle on the table to fly to his hand. "Take care of yourself, Death Breath"

"You too Kelp Head" Nico said as he melted into the shadows

A loud knocking woke him from his nap, Percy groaned as he stood up and stretched before opening his door.

"Where home" was Erza's short message

He quickly took over the ships control and landed it gently in the dock at Lake Scillora built specifically for the Atlantis. He locked everything, down told Mrs. O'Leary to guard the ship and leapt off the ship without bothering to draw the ladder with Erza dismounting in the same manner.

They pushed open the doors of the guild and took note of the regular brawl.

"Welcome back Erza, and you too Percy." Mirajane greeted.

That brought on a loud scramble from the guild as they look at the doorway to an amused Percy and a seething Erza, in less than a minute everything suddenly went from destroyed and dirty to immaculate and peaceful. All the mages as sitting ramrod straight as Erza walked on choosing to ignore the earlier commotion; on the other hand Percy was only able to take four steps when a loud voice called him.

"Percy! Fight me!" Natsu yelled in his usual loud voice.

"Jeez Natsu, haven't you heard of an indoor voice?" Percy asked as he started to follow Erza to the guild master sitting at his customary place at the bar. Natsu didn't seem to be capable waiting however as he charged Percy with flaming fists.

" **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!"** Natsu sailed towards Percy ready to strike his lights out. Percy just gave out a sigh as he charged his fist with magic and gave Natsu a mighty uppercut sending him flying through the roof with happy following him.

"Natsu!" the little blue cat called out

"Ara, ara" Mirajane said

"He never learns" Grey commented

"He's a Man!" Elfman announced

"That's starting to get annoying Elfman," Cana began "and Grey your clothes" she mentioned, sending grey into a panic to find where he tossed his shirt and pants.

Everyone was laughing and even Percy was chuckling a little bit at the guilds usual banter. He reached Makarov just as happy got back carrying a passed out Natsu in through the hole on the roof.

"I heard from the king himself," Makarov announced "great job the two of you. He sent a bonus of two million jewels for the guild." Makarov gave a very goofy smile "Anyway, Percy I want you to come to my office we have something important to discuss" the old man jumped from the counter and walked toward his office.

Percy exchanged a shrug with Erza and followed Makarov.

"My boy, I received a message from the council." Makarov stated surprisingly serious for once

"They would like to offer you a special job; it's a decade quest from the council's board which no one has ever returned from alive. Based on your performance from your past job's and the different types of magic you use they feel that you would be the best candidate for the mission." Makarov said

"What's the mission gramps?" Percy asked

"It's a subjugation of monsters on the gulf of Corea; no one knows what it is because everyone that has ever seen it has died, but they have a suspicion of it being a colony of sea serpents. Because of them no ship dares to sail through that part of the Ocean and the people of the Sevii Islands are suffering for it" Makarov said

"However this is a decade mission and only S class mages are allowed to go, so if you choose to accept I will have to promote you into an S Class mage. " Makarov gave a small sigh "The gulf of Corea is very far from here being located in an entirely different continent, since we are a Fiore based guild you will not be allowed to bring the Atlantis and you are to cover up your guild mark."

"You said people are suffering right? If I have the power to make a difference why would I not take that chance? I am Percy Jackson, a Fairy Tail wizard; I will not turn my back on those that needs help." Percy finished with a smile.

"I wonder if it'll work" Nico mused. He's trying to develop a new attack, something easy to prepare but devastating for when his back is right against the wall. He and Percy has been trading ideas when Percy thought of a certain TV show back in their world and they've been trying to recreate some of the attacks they saw there.

So far Nico has learned how to paralyze anyone by touching their shadows, he has learned to create a fully functioning clone by calling a skeleton and coating it with a mist form, right now he's trying to learn to create a sphere of pure magic with chaotic rotating axis. Percy has mastered the later one pretty quickly and has learned to channel his elemental affinities creating a powerful wind shuriken, a lightning drill, and a water maelstrom. Nico's now trying to see if he can mix that attack with any of his affinities.

He looked into the perfect chaotic magic sphere which Percy named **Chaos Sphere** instead of using the same name in the show; slowly he started to pump shadow magic into it, it started to have a dark tint though the white misty colour is still very visible. He increased the magic and the attack started to turn pitch black despite the rotation still being visible, he upped the shadows another notch when the sides of the ball started to develop spikes like a flattened bottle cap. He then rushed and struck a wall of the guild hall he's in with his new spell.

" **Chaos Sphere: Ravaging Shadow!"** the moment the ball of shadow struck the wall is expanded to about his height in diameter, Nico watch the wall vanish in the exploding shadow as the explosion itself buffer him with incredible force, he might have been forced back if he hadn't used his own shadow to stick to the floor. The sphere in his hand disappeared after five seconds revealing the incredible destruction it has dealt, any matter inside the shadow disappeared as it was ripped apart in a cellular level, everything around the sphere were buffeted and blasted away effectively leaving a crater twenty feet wide.

"I like it" Nico commented "if just a little bit of power can do that, imagine how much devastation it will cause when I really try." He finished as he flexes his hand open and close.

He flipped his hood up and raised a black scarf to cover his face; he's dressed for stealth with a black as night long sleeved garb, black pants and boots. He ran outside turning around after getting a good thirty feet from the door way.

"Time for a real world test run, **Shadow Angel!** " Nico formed wings made of shadow and took to the air. He created another shadow ball pumping more magic though the size stayed the same.

" **Chaos Sphere: Ravaging Shadow!"** Nico hurled the small shadow ball which exploded to ravage anything within twenty feet in diameter of the hall. A single purple flag was buffeted to the sky as Nico swooped and grabbed it, continuing forward to his apartment in Magnolia with his eight Phantom Lord flag in his pocket.

He dispelled his wings when he was still a good distance from Magnolia preferring not to let the populace discover his magic. He extended his senses all the way to Fairy Tail's guild hall before realizing Percy was on his long job. Nico continued walking until he got to his apartment, he locked the door and made sure the curtain is closed, stretching out his senses he made sure no one can hear the conversation he's about to have. He lifted a loose floorboard from under the couch and pulled out a crystal ball which is a communication Lacrima in actuality. He activated it and a slender old man with a very long beard, the face is shadowed and only a single shining red eye is visible.

"Master Hades" Nico greeted respectfully "I have wiped out all eight of Phantom Lord's branches that attacked Mammoth Skull, there were no survivors."

"Magnificent job, what did you gather from Phantom Lord?" Hades asked the young demigod

"The master, Jose Porla, has enough magic to challenge Bluenote; the five S-Class wizards, the element four and Gajeel Redfox would not even get Azuma excited." Nico reported

"Hmm, we will let them be for now," answered Hades as he run his hand down his beard "I have no new mission for you at the moment, rest and gather your strength"

The Lacrima disconnected after that.

"Sea serpents my ass" Percy grunted as he avoided a torrent of water that surged just below him with enough force to carve through mountains. It took him a good eight months to get to the part of the sea where the monsters are, he ended up commandeering a pirate ship as everyone else is too scared to sail in that part of the ocean. All he had to do was tell the pirates he's sailing to the island of monsters with or without them and the entire crew leapt of the starboard side and swam to shore, preferring jail over death.

Turned out they had a good reason too, It's not a sea serpent that was attacking the boat but rather a massive dragon; easily a hundred feet tall, navy blue scales with light blue underside, it's tail ends in a fish tail, and the membrane of the skin on the wings is rainbow coloured and slightly transparent. It introduced itself as Quanrian the Ocean Dragon.

" _Stay still human!"_ the dragon roared as she flapped her enormous wings and launched herself towards Percy with impossible speed.

"That would be stupid" Percy simply replied, creating a sphere of air around him so he simply bounced and rolled of the side when the mighty dragon struck. As he passed behind the dragon it used its tail to smash Percy's air sphere which sent him hurtling towards the earth of the island at breakneck speed. Percy summoned the water in the air to him and dissolved into water himself hydro travelling above the dragon before he slammed on the hard packed earth.

As he appeared he created a sphere of pure magic with multiple rotational axis about six feet wide, he charged his water magic into the sphere and created a condensed whirlpool of destructive proportions and slammed it into the Dragon's back between the wings.

" **Chaos Sphere: Atlantic Cyclone!"** it exploded a storm's worth of water enclosing the Dragon with water tendril's powerful enough to cut steel. Percy was about to celebrate when he saw his spell be sucked in, Percy felt like hitting himself, he forgot that dragons can eat their own elements.

" _You never had a chance human, no water magic will stand against me!"_ boasted Quanrian, Percy saw the dragon intake a particularly large amount of air and fired his **Ocean Dragon's Roar**. Percy used his wind magic to fly to the side and rushed towards the dragon once again, he was about to reach Quanrian's side when the dragon swiped his arm up and caught him in surprise as it struck him with incredible force sending him up spiralling out of control. As soon as he righted himself lightning sparked on his right hand, he gestured towards the heavens and shot lightning on a cloud above and manipulated ethernano in nature making the cloud swirl and turn dark, sparks of natural lightning surged through the magically created cloud formation.

"If water won't work on you, then I'll just use something else." Percy drew riptide and willed it to turn into a trident, channelling his magic, he swirled it around and stirred the magic in the air even more. Lightning struck the tips of the trident and Percy pulled it back in preparation for a throw, Quanrian began to fly to the right side in an attempt to dodge but lightning from the heavens struck the dragon forming an electric lasso around its neck. It immobilized the Ocean Dragon when trillions of volts surged through its body eliciting a scream of pain. Percy launched the trident towards the dragon which struck the same time lightning rained and bombarded the dragon, the earth, and the ocean with enough force to turn everything to dust.

" **Divine Lightning: Court of Judgement!"** That single phrase was heard before the world exploded with light.

One year and five months, that was how long it took for Percy to complete that stinking job. It wasn't even the actual job that made it took so long but rather the travel to the site and back. He has already met up Yajima form the magic council and received his pay, though what really made him happy was when Yajima gave him a good meal. He was able to persuade Quanrian to go back to hibernation after kicking the stuffing out of her; that was a very humbling experience for Percy as that was the first time he almost died in this world. Quanrian told him about Acnologia, the dragon king that was once human, and he decided to get even stronger in case he meets the great dragon. Apart from the dragon itself Percy also met and fought several powerful mages and got some ideas for new spells he can use and even a few he can teach to Nico.

As he got close to the guild hall he saw a man in a weird blue get up; complete with a scarf, a hood, and even leg flairs. Several staves where on the man's back and one was on his hand, as they passed each other both nodded in greeting with the other. Percy recognized him of course; he was one of the few that Mystogan can't put to sleep. As he entered the guild he saw that Laxus was riling up the other members, again.

"Why don't you get up here?" Laxus goaded Natsu. The dragon slayer was about to run forward when someone grabbed him by the collar and tossed him to the side.

"Now, now Natsu, you know gramps will flatten you if attempted to get up the stairs right?" Percy asked in a joking tone while Laxus snorted.

"PERCY!" most of the people in the guild shouted. Natsu leaped to his feet in less than a second.

"Percy?!" A blonde girl that Percy didn't know seemed excited for some reason "The one that became an S-Class Wizard in less than a year?"

"Indeed that's him" Mirajane answered. "He's another one of our most powerful mages, even more powerful than Mystogan or Erza."

"Than Erza?!" Lucy gaped at the teen, which looked totally non-threatening.

"Your back, Percy fight me!" Natsu launched himself towards Percy with a flaming fist, Percy merely caught it with in one hand, and he released a small pulse of magic and putout Natsu's flames. Lucy's jaw dropped at how easy he seemed to find Natsu to be.

"I'll take your challenge tomorrow Natsu I just got back." Percy smiled at the Dragon Slayer. Natsu cheered like he just won the lottery,

"I'm totally gonna beat you up tomorrow!" Natsu yelled, while happy fist-pumped beside him

"Aye sir!"

Laxus let out a laugh from the second floor.

"You don't stand a chance Natsu, much like how Percy doesn't stand a chance against me" Laxus let out another peal of laughter as Percy just glanced his way and smiled to annoy the blonde. Natsu fell for the obvious bait as he tried to charge up the stairs, he didn't reach it however as Percy predicted Makarov slammed him down an over-sized fist and flattened the son of Igneel.

"You can't go up the second floor Natsu, not yet." Makarov said.

"Looks like you made him angry" Laxus said trying to goad Natsu even more with his smile.

"That's enough out of you Laxus" Makarov said.

"I'm the strongest in this guild, and I won't lose to anyone." Laxus announced as he started to leave sweeping his eyes on all members of the guild, straying a few moments longer on Percy.

After a minute Makarov addressed Percy with a smile while everyone continued what they were doing and Mira explaining why the second floor is forbidden to the blonde girl.

"How was the job?" Makarov asked.

"It was fine" Percy shrugged "the monster was not a sea serpent though, it was Quanrian, the Ocean Dragon." The result was instantaneous, palpable silence occurred in the guild hall, and a few mugs were dropped. Natsu, Grey, Erza and Lucy were all open-mouthed; Lucy was shaking in fright and Natsu with disbelief.

"What happened?" Makarov asked.

"I beat her, then convinced her to go back to sleep." Percy shrugged, and Natsu snapped back to reality.

"Where is the dragon Percy?" Natsu demanded "Did you ask her about Igneel?"

"The dragon is sleeping now, but it told me that all the surviving dragons are all hibernating world-wide." Percy said. "Quanrian said that all the surviving dragons are afraid of the dragon that's killing other dragons. That they would only rise again if the remaining Dragon Slayers becomes strong enough to defeat Acnologia, the dragon of the apocalypse."


	6. Demon Island

Percy woke up late, really really late. It's been a while since he slept in his ship so he fully believed he has every right to sleep in, after his morning rituals he decided to grab a meal at the guild so he leapt from the ship to the port. He entered the guilds backdoors which was located right in front of the self-made port, truth be told he's very excited to challenge Natsu and see how much the dragon slayer improved the past year and a half. After he entered the main bar however it became apparent that he won't be fighting Natsu today.

"Percy!" Makarov called as he entered.

"Master?" he asked.

"I need you to do something for me." Makarov started "Last night Happy stole an S-Class request from the second floor; Natsu and Lucy didn't show up this morning and Grey who I sent to retrieve them this morning hasn't come back yet."

"Which one's missing?" Percy inquired

"The Galuna Island job" Makarov responded.

"It's four in the afternoon now so I'm guessing they just arrived at Hargeon Port, that may be why Grey's not back yet." Percy guessed

"I agree, which is why I would like you to go here early tomorrow morning, and if the three aren't back yet I will send you and Erza out to get them." Makarov answered

"No problem, gramps" Percy smiled at the kind old man before attacking his meal with gusto.

The next day came quickly, as Percy and Erza are preparing the Atlantis to set sail. Their mission is simple, to retrieve Natsu, Lucy, Grey, and Happy and bring them back to the guild to face punishment. It's also the first mission they will be going together since Percy left on the decade quest so the two are having fun just hanging out and trading stories each trying to one up the other. They also have another companion, Nico Di Angelo, who is bearing the insignia of Phantom Lord; Erza had a few misgivings but since Makarov approved she acquiesced.

After a little under twenty minutes the ship had lifted into the air and was on the way to Galuna the cursed Island. Erza is steering the ship as she is the only one who knows where the Island is, while Percy and Nico are talking in Percy's personal quarters.

"What gives Nico?" Percy asked "You surprised me by asking if you can come with."

"I'm on a mission to infiltrate Phantom Lord but Master Hades sent me to Galuna Island to collect one of the keys of Zeref." He answered with a shrug "Ultear is already on the job but she can't act freely because the 'Jellal' dude she's manipulating has eyes almost everywhere."

"What about Phantom?" Percy asked "Won't they be curious as to why you're coming with us?"

"I covered my bases Percy, I told Master Jose that I have a cousin in Fairy Tail and that you, and Erza are going on an S-Class mission, I said this will be a good opportunity to scout your strength and weaknesses." Nico answered

"He bought that?" Percy asked surprised.

"I sold that" Nico answered with a smirk.

Percy just laughed.

"You know the gods made a really good choice sending you to scout the evil dudes." He said as he opened the door to step out on the deck.

"Was there ever any doubt?" Nico answered with a maniacal glint in his eyes.

Natsu was face to face with a small wizard with upward pointing spiky hair and thick eyebrows and a slender dog-like person.

" **Wave!"** Yuuka, the spikey-haired mage sent a semi-transparent energy shot at Natsu who was preparing to block it with his flames. At the last second Natsu changed his mind and dodged letting the attack to hit the ground behind him.

"Ah, so you noticed what it was." Yuuka said as he sent another shot causing Natsu to dodge again. "The vibrations I create can neutralize any type of magic! In other words magic that is impregnable to magic! While I was in Lamia Scale, I specialized in facing off against other wizards." Yuuka gave Natsu a superior smirk.

"I think you can see why. It's because all wizards are powerless before me!" A sudden explosion of dirt and dust from close by alerted the duo and they turned towards where Tobi, the dog-like person, was standing. The dust soon cleared to show Percy standing on Tobi's head and the latter face-down buried about half an inch, the ground cracked and displaced from the force Percy smashed Tobi in the ground with.

"What?!" Yuuka has nothing else to say, while Natsu was ecstatic.

"Percy! Oh, I'm so happy gramps sent you and not Erza!" Natsu shouted.

"Natsu," Percy spoke "smash that guy's face in and let's go." He ended with a smile.

"Alright!" Natsu shouted as he engaged Yuuka.

Natsu then inhaled a huge amount of air.

" **Fire Dragon's Roar!"** He unleashed a massive funnel of flames headed towards Yuuka, however it was blocked pretty easily with a semi-transparent wave wall. It did provide an excellent distraction though as after the flame dissipated the former Lamia Scale mage was shocked by how close Natsu has gotten. The son of Igneel launched a punch towards the wave wall which easily penetrated it stopping just short of Yuuka's face.

"So you're weakness is if your opponent doesn't use magic" Natsu has an excited grin on his face looking forward to pounding the opposing mage.

"It's not a good idea to shove your arm into a magic vacuum!" Yuuka announced as Natsu's arm started to be assaulted by the vibration in Yuuka's wave.

"This cancels magic right? So it will be okay for me to use magic outside!" Natsu roared as a blaze starts to blast from his arms elbow

"You're using flames as a booster?!" Yuuka panicked

" **Fire Dragon's Flaming Elbow!"** With the added force of the spell Natsu's fist and arms easily smashed through the wave wall smashing Yuuka in the face and dropping him to sweet oblivion.

"That was anti-climactic," Percy told him. "Now listen up, Erza's with me…" Before he can finish Natsu screamed in fear and used his flames to boost his speed running away from the S-Class Mage.

Percy couldn't hold back a laugh.

"Well guess I should go back to Erza, and not tell her Natsu got away." Percy finished with a gulp and an uneasy laugh.

Percy was assigned Natsu duty, Erza was in the village with a tied-up Lucy and Happy waiting for Grey to wake up; meanwhile Percy has caught Natsu and demanded an explanation of the events.

"Natsu, I want you to go in the temple and smash everything in the left side. If you can tilt the temple then the moonlight should not reach the demon anymore." Percy told the dragon slayer.

"What about you?" Natsu asked.

"I'll go find the guy that injured Grey and keep him busy." Percy answered.

"Aye!" Natsu shouted and ran in glee excited for more destruction. Percy extended his senses around the temple; the first thing he felt was the demon's aura. It's not as strong as it should be but it still seemed to be pretty powerful, the life aura of the monster is being sapped slowly by the ice enveloping it. In fact it has taken so much that given a little magical push Percy can collect the ice and restore it to its human form. He pushed past the demon's aura and searched for the next powerful magical source, it felt like a woman enveloped by a shroud of mist, probably a disguise, it has two magic as well; one felt like Grey's, the second feels a little like Kronos'. Right beside it is a magic so much like Grey, but instead of the comfortable, coolness of snow; it felt like a blizzard, purpose driven, volatile, destructive. Believing he found his opponents Percy gathered the mist and travelled to the room where the two seems to be.

The moment he appeared he laughed at the dumbstruck face of the two, with the sight ability he gained when he hosted the vulture goddess Nekhbet (road kill breath). He saw a beautiful woman encased in a semi-transparent avatar of an old man and a sharped eyed man a little older than Grey with light blue hair.

"Who are you?!" The blue-haired man demanded.

"Seriously man, don't you have any originality?" Percy asked.

"I don't have time for this." The man stated as he formed his magic.

" **Ice Make: Eagle!"** A flock of eagle shaped ice statues flew towards Percy. The latter merely used his battle-honed demigod reflexes and leaned away from the path of the birds. He saw the small smirk the man had on his face so Percy expected that the eagles are capable of live movement and should be circling back to him. Deciding to show-off a little, he gathered magic and gave a small pulse travelling outside from him. The old man leapt back, detecting the pulse is powerful enough to erase her disguise and manipulated the time of the ceiling to crumble and form a rock barrier in front of her. The eagles were not so fortunate and they shattered when the pulse passed over them while their creator had to brace himself in order to not get pushed back.

The blue-haired man's eyes were wide this guy in-front of him just manipulated pure magic, with neither gesture nor spell, only using the force of his will; not even Ul was able to achieve such power. The old man was in a similar state, after using her magic to repair the crumbled roof; she was in awe with the sheer magnitude this man's presence is exuding. This must be the person Nico warned them about, his cousin, another child of the Gods.

"My destiny, is about to be fulfilled." Lyon spoke a tad hysterical "No one will stop me!" screaming to the heavens, he charged another spell, his hand outstretched towards Percy.

" **Ice Make: Ape!"** an eight foot tall, magically created gorilla of Ice, charged towards Percy intending to smash him. Charging magic into his body while he reared back a fist, Percy blocked the ice creation's punch with one of his own effectively shattering it in one hit.

"You don't care how many people you hurt, just for your selfishness, for your foolishness." Percy said.

"You cannot make an omelette without beating a few eggs," Lyon answered "for my dream I would sacrifice everything!"

" **Ice Make: Snow Dragon!"** A massive dragon made of ice surged towards Percy, while the latter pumped magic into his legs, and dodged the dragon's attack fully aiming to strike Lyon. Instead of that however, a burst of fire blasted from the floor, demolished the dragon's head, and passed straight through to the ceiling. As the ice construct's body disappeared, Natsu Dragneel leaped through the hole his blaze created.

"Natsu," Percy started. "I'll leave this guy to you; he's not even worth fighting." He said as he turned around preparing to jump into the hole.

"What?!" Lyon screamed, insulted by Percy's words

"And, what are you gonna do?" Natsu asked.

Percy pointed towards the disguised old man.

"That guy can reverse the time of things, he can easily restore the temple from the damage you did which means we can't stop them resurrecting Deliora with the moonlight, so I'm gonna revert that ice to its human form and destroy the trapped demon once and for all." Lyon and the old man's eyes were wide at what he just said; they could do nothing but watch as Percy leapt into the hole towards the basement.

"Reitei-sama, by your leave I would follow him and make sure he does no such thing" the old-man said

"Go ahead Zalty" answered Lyon "I'm going to pummel this dragon slayer"

Percy waited for the masked wizard right in front of the demon.

"So this was a ploy to lure me down?" the old-man asked.

"Drop the illusion it's not fooling me lady." Percy answered. The old-man removed the mask and his form was bathed in light before shifting into the beautiful woman Percy saw under the mist.

"My, my, how long have you known?" the young lady asked.

"Since I appeared in front of you and that poor misguided person," Percy answered "I also know that you're not his underling, you're only pretending to be."

"You're sharper than you look."

"I have experience in that stuff."

"Now that you got me here, what exactly do you want?"

"To ask a favour from you, restore the village" Percy said staring straight to the woman's eyes.

"What's in it for me?"

"I'll restore the demon for you."

Whatever Ultear was expecting, it certainly wasn't that. Her eyes went wide with her mouth hanging slightly opened.

"Why?" she asked after she finally found her voice.

"This demon that you're trying to resurrect is already dead, the ice has sapped its life force to the point that one punch would make it crumble to pieces. I don't want to be forced into beating you to a pulp; I want to limit the bloodshed as much as possible."

The two just looked at each other's eyes trying to detect whether there's any deceit in the other. All of a sudden, moonlight started raining on the demon again and the ice began to crumble.

' _This is bad; if the ice melts the life force inside will seep into the air and I'll no longer be able to return her form. If I free the demon now then about three quarters of its power will be returned from the ice and I'll be fighting a massive demon while running on empty.'_ Percy thought.

He was about to launch himself towards Ultear when the woman spoke.

"Very well, I'll agree to your terms. I am Ultear Milkovich, a woman of my word. I'll see you again soon." Ultear said as her disguise reformed around her and she sped out towards the village.

Percy stood in front of the demon his eyes closed his hands splayed on his side palms up. He caused the ethernano in the air, in the ice, and in the moonlight themselves to circle the demon. Three magic circles appeared one after the other in front of Percy, one on the ground, one suspended in the air and another right in front of him in a vertical position. First he gathered the mist to create a vaguely humanoid body. He then gathered the life force from the ice to gather its own memories creating the fine details on the body; he separated the malevolent life force from the benign to avoid creating a fusion of the monster and human. He succeeded in dispersing some of the malevolent force in the air but he can only concentrate on multiple tasks for so long, most of the magic having nowhere to go returned to the beast that's slowly waking. He wasn't even halfway complete and he's already expended most of his magic in his body, melding the soul from the Ice to the magically created body would need more potent power. Percy tapped into the godly reserve that was stored deep within his soul. His outline glowed green the slits of his closed eyes displaying the colour indicating that his eyes are glowing too. After the ice disappeared completely and the water from the melted ice half flowed into the body and half flowed into the ocean, Percy removed his cloak and covered the woman lying unconscious in front of him as naked as the day she was born; which seems apt seeing as she had just been reborn in the world again.

Percy dropped on his knees his magical core depleted; he was feeling a little warm after tapping into so much godly power. He was about to congratulate himself from his successful restoration when a massive roar woke up his foggy mind, he looked up and only had one though running in his mind.

' _Schist!'_

He saved Grey's master but he has awoken the monster and he's in no position to fight it.

"Deliora! What, how is he alive?" He vaguely heard Grey's surprised shout, Natsu's announcement of fighting it, Erza's call to action, and Lucy's frightened squeals; but he heard them still. He's friends are right in this place, in front of a monster they can't hope to fight, all because he failed to disperse the monsters' life force, because of his failure. Anger and determination burned through his veins, he concentrated on acquiring the remaining magic in the air, manipulating the ethernano to enter him and slowly refill his container.

With another massive roar the monster cocked back its fist and struck the first moving creatures it saw; Natsu, Grey, and Happy.

" **Ice Make: Shield!"** It didn't help as the massive fist broke the shield like hammer on glass. It would have killed the three Fairy Tail mages had the fist not stopped inches from striking them, still the force of the wind was powerful enough to send them flying.

"Percy!" Erza's surprise shout caused everyone present to look up and see the S-Class mage hold back the demon's wrist wrapping his arms around it. Pumping magic to enhance his strength, Percy reared back and threw the monster straight up, demolishing the temple above and launching it high into the air.

Percy braced his legs and forced his magic to propel him after the creature. He gathered every bit of magic left in his body and forced it into his fist, driving his magic empowered punch deep in the creatures gut and sent it spiralling in the air landing with a crash on the island. Out of magic Percy fell to the earth, he felt himself land on something soft as he struggled to open his eyes and see Erza in her Heaven's Wheel Armour as they fly towards the ground when Percy finally passed out.

Nico watched Erza save Percy from being a man shaped pancake, and shook his head, his loyalty will be the end of him. A loud roar interrupted his thoughts though as the demon Deliora stood up and charged towards Percy's group. Nico can feel Ultear nearby observing the power of Deliora, she's sure to tell Hades of whatever magic Nico pulls to stop this monster. Deliora is a hundred meters and closing from the downed Percy, Nico mentally praises the Fairy Tail wizards for standing unflinchingly in front of the monster attempting to shield Percy as Erza, Natsu, and Grey stands side by side and Lucy although whimpering has gathered his cousin's snoozing body in her arms. Annabeth would kill her if she ever finds out, that or she'd thank her. Deliora inhales a gust of air and launch a yellow laser beam from its mouth to blow up the fairies, in a split second Nico appeared in front of the group and charged a spell Percy will tease him for recreating. A semi-transparent avatar of a giant half-bodied skeleton warrior appeared, its ribs surrounding Nico, and pale-purple ghost fire erupted around the creature. The magical beam struck the guardian and the ghost fire around it flared even more as it burned through the creature's magic attack.

The Fairy Tail wizards jaw dropped at the sight of the magnificent magic; Natsu, Lucy, and Grey are questioning who is the young boy showing so much power, and Erza, surprised at Nico's power, realized why Percy was more than happy to have Nico to watch his back. Deliora's attack ceased as Nico's avatar raised its left arm and grew a colossal blade, it struck Deliora once but the beast was fast for its size, it dodged the blade and shoulder tackled Nico's construct almost dispelling it. Nico's avatar lashed out a brutal uppercut sending the monster flying a hundred metres.

"Go, blondie protect the village! Take the cat you too will be of more use there" Nico shouted, dispelling his spell "Pinkie, Icey, you guys are with me; Red guard Percy!"

"What are you planning?" Erza asked.

"I'll call the magic on the air to restore Percy" he answered.

Natsu and Grey screamed in delight and affirmation as they took off towards the demon, Happy picked up Lucy and flew to the village complaining about her weight the entire time.

"Don't die," Nico reminded "Percy will kill me if you do!"

Titania Erza stepped a few metres in front of Nico and requipped to her adamantine armour prepared to block heavy attacks.

Nico laid his hands on Percy; one on his forehead, another on his chest. He focused on the magic in the air and started pulling them into his body; using his body simply as a conductor he pushed the magic entering his body down through his hands to Percy. He also poured in a little of his own godly essence to speed up the process. Nico stood up and let go feeling the magic in the air already being siphoned by Percy. He discarded his cloak revealing multiple belts on his person with holsters for his numerous pitch black daggers; Erza grinned at his armour as Nico pulled one of his daggers and activated the shadow Lacrima he had embedded into it. The young demigod tossed the dagger in the general direction of where he can hear Natsu and Grey fighting with Deliora, he gave a few seconds before he melted into the shadow of a tree and reappeared where his dagger landed. Nico smiled at his genius, the shadow Lacrima embedded in the daggers allowed him to maximize the use of his shadow travelling, when the dagger lands it jostle the Lacrima and allows it to pour shadows on the blade and the ground surrounding the blade. Nico pulled the dagger from the ground and looked up.

He's still amazed at the destructive power of this demon, Natsu and Grey are doing no damage at all and they have to keep moving or they would suffer a terrible injury with just one hit. The son of Hades gathered green hell fire in one hand allowing it to burn strong and bright until it reached the size of a basketball and threw it to the demon like a baseball. It struck head on and although the impact didn't affect the demon the flames sheer burning power caused the demon to roar in pain. Natsu and Grey landed beside him admiring the monster's cries.

"I want to eat those flames" Natsu told him.

"Maybe another time" Nico waved his hand in dismissal "right now we have a demon to slay"

Grey went into the traditional ice make stance and gathered his magic while cold arctic air pooled around him.

" **Ice Make: Lance!"** multiple lances made if ice shot towards the burning demon, at the same time Deliora pulsed his power to annihilate the flames. The shockwave sputtered out the flames and shattered the lances as it passed.

"That's pathetic you ice princess" Natsu taunted as he launched himself in the air with his powerful legs.

"What was that you squinty eyed bastard!" Grey shouted after him.

" **Fire Dragon's Roar!"** Natsu launched his spell towards Deliora who at the present has a great hatred of flames, the Demon swiped the flames and they dissipated, he then slapped the dragon slayer towards the ground.

Natsu made quite the crater, Grey on the other hand charged even more magic.

" **Ice Make: Freeze Lancer!"** larger ice lances towards the demon again, they hit their target dead on but merely shattered on Deliora's tough hide.

The monster took a deep breath once more and fired a laser beam towards the mages, Nico wasted no time as he created a sphere of raging shadows two feet in diameter and hurled it at the beam. He then threw two daggers each on right beside Grey and Natsu and another dagger was thrown behind Deliora. Nico grabbed Grey and they disappeared above the shadow of the dagger, a hand reached out from the shadow of the dagger near Natsu and dragged the dragon slayer into the darkness. Merely a moment later they appeared from the shadow behind Deliora. Not a moment too soon as the laser breath and the raging shadows met in a massive explosion, meanwhile Nico threw two daggers towards Deliora one stabbed the shoulder and another in the lower back near the spine. When the explosion subsided and Natsu and Grey recovered from the unexpected shadow travel Nico leaped into the air with magic enhanced strength and threw around twenty daggers all landing around the demon, Nico used magic to propel him in the air and he surged towards the demon just as it turned around. Nico landed a massive kick to his face but the demon didn't even flinch.

" **Ice Make: Saucer!"** three spinning ice disks of destruction flew towards the demon which once more merely shattered on its skin.

" **Fire Dragon's Wing beat!"** two whips of fire struck the demon multiple times however they weren't strong enough to do much damage. Nico stepped into the nearest shadow and appeared beside Natsu; Nico created another massive sphere of green hell fire and handed it over to Natsu.

"Eat this" he merely said.

Not needing to be told a second time, Natsu started to suck the flames on Nico's hands which swirl into a vortex and flew towards his mouth. Nico then shadow travelled again in front or Deliora and slammed his hands in the ground.

" **Divine Earth: Obsidian Arms!"** multiple arms made of smooth black rock shot from the ground and grabbed the demon in an attempt to keep it immobile.

" **Ice Make: Chains!"** Grey saw what Nico was trying to do and created multiple chains made of ice all of which wrapped around the monster being held by Nico's magic, which made an easier job than if Grey attempted it alone. Natsu's body finally got used to the massive amount of magic that he gained from consuming Nico's flames, parts of his skin turned to look like scales, his eyes and fangs looks even more feral than before.

Green and orange flames exploded to life around Natsu, hell fire and dragon fire being melded into one power. The green fire concentrated on his one hand while the orange one went to the other.

"A dragon's destructive flame in my left hand and hell's ravaging flame in my right hand, **Fire Dragon's Hellish Blaze!** " a massive sphere of orange and green flames ten feet in diameter was tossed by dragon slayer right on top of Deliora's head. The ensuing explosion was so powerful Grey and Natsu were sent flying backwards, Nico shadow travelling in front of them and using a rope of darkness to snatch all the daggers sent flying by the explosion. The earth shook, the sea rose, the sky wailed from the massive explosion caused by the Dragon Slayer's attack.

When everything died down they saw Deliora on one knee, his body cracked all over with glowing green light shining through. The demon then raised its head and roared.

Percy has no idea how long he was out but when he opened his eyes he saw Nico sitting over him panting a bit, he looked around and saw Erza, with crumbling armour she seemingly took multiple attacks and defended them. He heard explosions close by and looked to see burst of flames, and barrages of ice attack a monster that seems to be swiping in mid-air to get rid of flies. When his brain clicked in and connected the dots, he realized those were Natsu and Grey distracting the monster.

"Hey Percy," he heard Nico's voice call out "is your brain working?"

"Yeah, thanks Nico. Did you revive my magic?" Percy asked

"Yeah, I showed a lot of my spells to your friends but I didn't want them to see all of my big ones." Nico shrugged, "now I'm going to go complete my mission while you kick that demon's ass." Shadows flew to Nico and the young teen melted in them.

Percy snorted and stood up, stretching his limbs. He estimated merely a fraction of his magic in his body but it should be enough for Deliora.

"Thanks for protecting us Erza" he said to the swordswoman.

"Destroy that monster and we'll call it even." She retorted

"Right, monster to kill" he gathered the wind and flew towards Deliora. He reared back his fist and created a palm sized sphere of pure magic, adding wind magic into the mix he created his own magical version of the attack he once watched an anime ninja do on TV.

" **Chaos Sphere: Raging Shuriken!"** he hurled the ball surrounded by blades of wind magic towards the demon, he launched wind ropes from his other hand and wrapped them around Natsu and Grey, pulling the two towards him, out of the blast zone. Not a second later the attack hit the Demon and expanded to ball of crushing and cutting winds tearing into the demon, with a roar and a monstrous pulse of magic Deliora blasted the wind wall and levelled the forest in a ten kilometre radius; the winds slashing the trees. The massive monster sported some cracks all over its body, green lights shining through, yet it stood proud and strong ready to tear everything in its path to pieces.

"Natsu, Grey," Percy called out as he grabbed the two from his wind ropes and dropped to the ground. "I have an idea and I need your help."

The two listened to him and nodded their consent to the plan, each dashing to the monster's flanks. Percy gathered his magic and created a wind wall surrounding the opponent. He saw a burst of flames from the monsters' right side which ignited the wind wall created a virtual tornado of flames, as expected Deliora pumped another pulse of magic to dispel the flame spout and was met with an enormous Ice Hammer to the face. The monster was surprise but not damaged however as the Hammer shattered on impact, it faced its left to deal with the ice wizard when Natsu fired his roar to the back of its head. Causing the monster to stumble with the force, with a quick turn it met a massive ball of fire that exploded covering its eye sight with reddish light. It attempted to step back from the explosion but its left foot appeared to have been frozen in place. It was able to break the ice but the disoriented demon stumbled and fell with a massive tremor as it hit the ground. When its eyesight finally returned it saw Natsu, Percy, and Grey in the air, three magic circles appeared in front of the three wizards. Natsu inhaled a colossal amount of air, his cheeks and stomach bloating, Grey placed his hands on his left side in his Ice Make gesture, and Percy in between them one hand in a clawed gesture reared back.

" **Divine Dragon's Frozen Blade!"** Percy aimed his clawed hand forward, it started to emit sparks and Percy moulded the lightning to elongate and become something akin to a blue lightsaber although sparks still erupts from it at moments and launched himself towards Deliora, Grey covered Percy in a swirling drill of ice, Natsu launched his roar at Percy pushing the demigod forward as he becomes envelop in a dragon's intense flames. Percy gained more momentum as he charges through the magic circles, absorbing more magic and speed; he willed the magic in the air to envelop the attack and it glowed green.

Deliora didn't even stood a chance as half a second later Percy barrelled into the demon and left nothing but ash.


End file.
